Four Seasons
by deby.rizki
Summary: empat orang yeoja cantik yang memiliki sifat yang bertolak belakang,masalah keluarga yang berbeda,dan kisah cinta yang kompleks.apa yang akan terjadi?apakah persahabatan mereka 'dapat' bertahan?atau sebaliknya?inilah kisah empat orang yeoja yang dijuluki four seasons/Genderswitch for Uke
1. Chapter 1

Four Seasons

Summary :

empat orang yeoja cantik yang memiliki sifat yang bertolak belakang, masalah keluarga yang berbeda, dan kisah cinta yang kompleks. apa yang akan terjadi? apakah persahabatan mereka 'dapat' bertahan? atau sebaliknya? inilah kisah empat orang yeoja yang dijuluki four seasons/Genderswitch for Uke

n.b : makasih buat **2dwiihae, nikyunmin, ryeofha2125, lyndaariez, hyona rae **yang sudah mau meriview ff gaje ini.

Prolog

Lee Sungmin (Spring)

Seorang yeoja yang memiliki aegyo yang sangat manis, salah satu yeoja tercantik disekolahnya. Memiliki keluarga yang bahagia walau sering terjadi pertengkaran antara dia dan ibunya. meskipun begitu, dia sangat menyanyangi ibunya tersebut. dia selalu diganggu oleh seorang namja yang selalu mengikutinya. mempelajari martial art dengan alasan ingin melindungi sahabat-sahabatnya dari para namja yang berniat buruk.

Kim Ryeowook (Auntumn)

Seorang yeoja yang memiliki sifat keibuan dan sangat menyayangi sahabat-sahabatnya. seluruh sahabatnya akan selalu mencarinya jika ingin bercerita. sangat menyayangi ibu dan adik laki-lakinya. Dia amat sangat membenci ayahnya karena beliau telah meninggalkan mereka dan lebih memilih pergi bersama wanita lain. sangat menganggumi salah satu sunbaenya disekolah. tapi, tidak berani menyapanya mengingat akan traumanya terhadap ayahnya. memiliki suara emas dan salah satu yeoja tercantik disekolahnya.

Lee Hyukjae ( Summer)

Seorang yeoja hyperaktif yang sangat menyukai dance dan termasuk salah satu yeoja tercantik disekolahnya. seorang chaebol yang keinginannya selalu terpenuhi. sayang, dia tidak menikmati semua itu. haus akan kasih sayang mengingat orang tuanya yang sering bertengkar kerap kali bertemu. dia sering mengklaim bahwa dirinya 'soul-fighter'nya sungmin.

Kim Kibum (Winter)

Seorang yeoja dingin dan anti social, jenius, dan salah satu yeoja tercantik disekolah. sangat sempurna, jika dia tidak membenci anak 'chaebol' kecuali eunhyuk dan sungmin. dia membenci keluarga dari pihak ayah dan ibunya yang tidak peduli dengan keluarganya saat ayahnya meninggal ketika ia berumur enam tahun. itulah yang menyebabkan ia menjadi anak yang mandiri. dia sangat amat membenci namja yang bernama 'choi siwon'

Other cast :

Cho Kyuhyun

Namja tampan yang memiliki senyum 'smirk'yang dapat menggentarkan hati para yeoja kecuali keempat yeoja diatas. tertarik dengan yeoja bernama 'lee sungmin' dan mengklaim sebagai 'miliknya'. menjadi stalker sungmin kurang lebih dua bulan. jenius, possesive, gamers, dan amat benci kekalahan. dia seorang namja yang misterius karena tidak diketahui asal usulnya.

Kim Jong Woon/Yesung

Salah satu sunbae keempat yeoja suara emas hingga dijuluki 'art of voice'. tertarik dengan salah satu yeoja tersebut. sering bertingkah aneh, suka menyentuh philtrum seseorang, bijaksana, dan sangat menyayangi kura-kuranya.

Kim Donghae

Teman eunhyuk, suka dance dan ikan, polos. sering bertengkar juga dengan eunhyuk dan sering yang menjadi 'pihak' meminta maaf. memiliki senyum yang kekanakan membuat orang tidak tega untuk memarahinya. suka bertingkah seperti anak kecil. suka dimanja dan memanjakan eunhyuk 'nya'. Spontan dan blak-blakan. adik dari kim ryeowook.

Choi Siwon

Namja tampan dan salah satu anak pengusaha terpandang dikorea membuat dia disegani. ibunya seorang mantan miss korea. menyukai ah,mencintai kim kibum. religius,ramah,dan bersahabat. bertekad pada dirinya sendiri akan membuat kim kibum 'tersenyum' dan jatuh cinta kepadanya.

.

.

.

Lee Hangeng/Hankyung

Ayah sungmin, berwatak tenang. sangat memanjakan sungmin dan selalu menuruti kehendak sungmin hingga membuat istrinya sering memarahi anaknya yang bertingkah manja. Satu satunya penengah saat terjadi pertengkaran antara sungmin dan istrinya. tipe suami dan ayah yang sangat ideal.

Lee Heechul

Ibu sungmin. cerewet, jahil, 'evil'. sangat sayang pada sungmin walau caranya 'sedikit'salah. dia amat proktetif dengan anaknya itu mengingat sungmin adalah anak satu-satunya. bila ada suatu hal yang terjadi pada sungmin dia tidak akan segan-segan melakukan hal hal yang sangat 'nekat' sekalipun.

Kim Leeteuk

Ibu ryeowook. tabah, sering dianggap 'malaikat tanpa sayap' oleh sahabat anaknya. sangat mencintai suaminya tapi tidak akan mau menerima kembali atau rujuk dengannya mengingat dia terluka sangat akan kelakuan suaminya itu. sangat menyayangi ryeowook dan donghae anaknya.

Lee Seunghyun (TOP)

Ayah eunhyuk, dingin, tegas, dan salah satu pengusaha 'real estate'. jarang pulang dan lebih memilih perkejaan yang amat dicintainya. sering melupakan janji-janjinya dengan eunhyuk. dia sangat membenci istrinya tetapi sangat menyayangi anaknya tersebut dan selalu memberikan apapun untuk eunhyuk.

Lee Jiyong (GD)

Ibu eunhyuk. desainer berbakat. jarang pulang dan tidak memperdulikan keadaan suami dan anaknya. selalu menyalahkan eunhyuk karena iri eunhyuk selalu dimanja oleh suaminya tersebut. Tidak tau apakah dia menyayangi eunhyuk atau tidak.

Kim Henry

Ibu kibum. tabah, pekerja keras mengingat harus menafkahi keperluan dia dan anaknya karena sanak keluarganya dan suaminya tak satupun yang peduli untuk membantu mereka berdua ketika suaminya meninggal. sedih melihat kim kibum yang tidak mendapatkan kasih sayang seorang ayah dan mengharapkan kebahagiaan anaknya.

.

.

.

Tbc/end ?

**Jujur saja, sangat sulit untuk menulis ini karena tokoh cerita ini saya ambil dari sifat dan keadaan keluarga ketiga teman saya ****dan saya sendiri. saya kurang percaya diri mengingat saya hanyalah anak baru didunia ini. jadi saya harap cerita ini dapat menghibur anda... gomawo yang sudah mau baca...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Sungmin POV

Drap... drap... drap kulangkahkan kakiku ini sekuat tenaga mengingat lima belas menit lagi gerbang sekolah akan segera ditutup. akupun tidak memperhatikan keadaan sekelilingku lagi. tanpa kusadari, ada seseorang didepanku dan...

BRUKKKK

"appo~yakk, kalau jalan liat-liat dong! punya mata nggak sih?!"teriakku kesakitan.

"..."namja itu diam saja melihatku tanpa niat untuk membantuku.

"yakk, kenapa kau diam saja? apakah kau tidak punya mulut? bisu eoh?"ujarku kesal.

"harusnya aku yang berbicara seperti itu... bukannya kau yang sudah menabrakku. apa kau buta, agassi?"akhirnya namja itu mengeluarkan suaranya yamg sangat ehem,seksi itu.

'aish, pabboya lee sungmin masih sempat-sempatnya kau memuji suara namja itu. harusnya kau minta maaf karena sudah menabraknya pabbo.'

"ahh,mianhe ahjussi... aku terburu-buru soalnya."ucapku sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"mwooo?!ahjussi kau bilang?!bisa-bisanya..."

"ommo... aku sudah benar-benar terlambat... sekali lagi mianhe ahjussi... selamat tinggal, semoga kita tidak bertemu lagi bye."ucapku memotong kata-katanya itu.

'aish,kau benar-benar 'tidak sopan' lee sungmin' merasa bersalah aku sekali lagi menoleh kearah namja yang kupanggil 'ahjussi'itu dan melihatnya... mwoo?! menyeringai?!

End Sungmin POV

"kau benar-benar nakal 'chagi-ah'."ucap namja itu menyeringai lalu pergi.

~'~

Saat istirahat

Sungmin POV

"yo minnie, ada apa denganmu? tak biasanya kau telat?"tanya eunhyukkie kepadaku.

"aisshhh... ini semua karena umma!"rajukku sambil mengerucutkan bibir imutku.

"wae?ada apa lagi dengan ummamu itu, Minnie?"

"dia memarahiku dan menceramahiku sampai larut malam."

"waeyo? kenapa chullie umma memarahimu?"

"karena aku main di game centre."

"huh? hanya itu?"

"ehm... itu karena aku pulang 'agak'sedikit telat."

"hmm... jam berapa?"

"jam setengah sembilan."

"malam?"

"ne."

"..."

"..."

"YAKK, ITU BUKAN LAGI 'AGAK' SUNGMIN-AH. TAPI, SUDAH KELEWATAN MALAM... PANTAS SAJA CHULLIE UMMA MEMARAHIMU, DASAR BABO."teriak eunhyukkie lalu berlari meninggalkanku setelah menoyor kepalaku 'sangat' lembut hingga aku terjungkal kebelakang.

"yakk, monyet rabies... awas kau!"teriakku tanpa memandang sekelilingku lagi langsung belari mengejar si monyet itu eunhyukkie.

Akupun mengejar si eunhyukkie dan aksi kejar mengejar kami tak terelakkan lagi. saat sedang asyik-asyiknya, tiba-tiba...

GREBB...

Seseorang memelukku dari belakang membuatku terkejut dan menoleh kearah belakang. aku melihat wajah kibumie dari penglihatanku ini.

"sedang apa?"tanya kibumie tanpa melepaskan pelukannya dan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahuku.

"mengejar si monyet rabies."ucapku ketus sambil menyenderkan badanku ketubuhnya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan 'aneh ' dari sekeliling kami.

"sejak kapan sekolah kita merangkap jadi kebun binatang minnie?"

"semenjak teman kita yang bernama lee hyukjae a. ka eunhyuk itu masuk kesekolah ini." Mendengar kataku tadi membuat kibumie mengerti 'siapa' yang dibicarakan. 'oh, hyukkie,eoh?'

"kalau euhyuk monyet berarti kau adalah kelinci minnie-ah"

"lalu wokkie?"

"tentu saja jerapah."

"pfftt... huahaha... dengan tinggi begitu?dan kau sendiri?"

"aku adalah si 'anak pengembala'."

"yakk... kau curang!masa cuma kau saja yang manusia?"

"tentu saja. kenapa tidak?"

"aisshh... kau mulai menyebalkan, bummie..."

"kau pikir aku peduli?"ucap kibumie dingin melepaskan pelukannya dan lagi lagi membuatku yang menyender padanya terjungkal kebelakang.

"yakk... appo bummie~... bummie,kau mau kemana?"

"ketempat jerapah dan monyet kesayanganku."

"aisshh, yakk... tunggu aku bummie."

Kamipun pergi kekantin dan berjalan menuju ryeowookie dan cih,monyet itu yang sejak kapan disana. Mereka sedang makan tanpa menyadari kehadiran kami.

"wokkie, bagi ne?"ucapku langsung memakan makanan ryeowokkie tanpa meminta persetujuan langsung dari orang yang bersangkutan ke mulutku dan tanganku dengan 'manis' menjambak rambut eunhyukie monyet itu dengan 'halus' hingga membuatnya tersedak.

"uhuk... uhuk... yakk, appo~minnie."ringis eunhyukie itu menghentikan kegiatan 'mari kita makan' dan melirikku dengan tajam walaupun itu membuat wajahnya semakin manis

"waeyo?"tanyaku innoncent.

PLETAKKK!dia membalasku dengan memukul sumpit ditangannya kekepalaku keras.

"yakk, monyet rabies!appoyo~"ucapku sambil mengusap-usap kepalaku yang sakit.

"kau pikir rambutku ini tidak sakit kau jambak,kelinci ganjen."balasnya

"sudah,sudah... diam kalian!"ujar ryeowokkie menengah.

"tapi wokkie dia…"belum sempat aku berbicara si wokkie langsung meyuapiku dengan makanan mengharapku diam.

"jerapah sedang menyuapi sikelinci."sahut kibummie berbisik agak keras ditelinga eunhyukkie.

"hahaha… siapa yang kau sebut jerapah bummie?wokkie eoh?tak salah kau bummie?"Tanya enhyukkie sambil memegang perutnya geli.

"yak… maksudmu apa hyukkie?mengataiku 'pendek' eoh?"protes wokkie tak terima..

"sudahlah wokkie,terima saja nasibmu kalau kau itu 'kurang' tinggi."ujarku.

"mau kubunuh eoh?"Tanya ryeowook memberikan deathglarenya yang tidak seram itu.

"kini jerapah ingin membunuh sikelinci."monolog kibummie yang kini mulai menyebalkan.

"hahaha… kau benar bummie… jerapah kita kini ingin mencoba merangkap menjadi hewan karnivora."seru eunhyukkie menimpali.

"cih,kalian ini benar-benar…"belum sempat wokkie berbicara lebih lanjut…

"TIME OUT!"teriakku tiba-tiba,membuat ketiga temanku serempak menoleh kearahku.

"ssttt… aku punya berita penting…"ujarku sok misterius membuat teman-temanku serempak menoleh kearahku.

"kalian sadar tidak?"tanyaku membuat mereka penasaran.

"apa min?"Tanya eunhyukkie.

"kalian sadar tidak?kalau…"aku lagi-lagi memotong ucapanku dengan sengaja.

"yakkk… kau mau bilang apasih?cepat katakan!"Tanya kibummie tak sabaran.

"kalian sadar tidak sih?kalau… kalau aku dan kibummie belum memesankan makanan?"tanyaku polos.

HENING

.

.

.

"ingatkan aku untuk membunuhmu nanti minnie."desis eunhyuk kesal dengan kelakuanku ini.

"sudah hyukkie,sabar… minnie,bummie… kalian mau pesan apa?"Tanya ryeowokkie sambil menenangkan dirinya untuk tidak membantingku disini.

"aku mau ramyeon."ujar kibummie.

"aku sama saja dengan bummie."

"…"

"…"

"ehm,wokkie?"

"ne?"

"kenapa kau masih disini?"

"maksudmu apa Minnie?"

"kenapa kau tidak beranjak juga?"

"memang aku mau kemana?"

"bukannya kamu mau mengambil makanan untuk kami berdua?"

"tidak. memangnya kapan aku bilang begitu,Minnie?"

"bukannya kau tadi menanyakan makanan yang kami pesan?kau ingin mengambilnya untuk kami kan?"

"yak,aku hanya bertanya saja tidak ada niat untuk mengambil makanan kalian mau makan,ambil saja sendiri."

Aku menepuk kepalaku pelan mendengar jawaban polos dari ryeowookie membuat kedua temanku yang lain terkekeh keras akan sikap kami ini. sebenarnya siapa sih yang bodoh disini?aku atau dia? Aku hanya bisa menghela nafasku keras dan mulai beranjak dari kursi yang kududuki itu pergi untuk memesankan makanan kami. masih bisa kudengarkan kekehan dan tawa yang amat keras dari kibummie dan eunhyukkie.

End Sungmin POV

Seorang namja berwajah childish sedang memesan makanan tanpa menyadari sesosok manusia yang berjalan mengendap-ngendap menghampirinya...

Hana

Dul

Set

DUARRRRRRRRR

"huwaaaaaaaa... yakk,kau mengagetkanku,nonna!"seru namja berwajah childish itu.

"hahaha... mianhe ne?"ucap sungmin tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali.

"kalau aku jantungan bagaimana?nonna mau mencarikan jantung untukku?"sungut donghae dijawab dengan gelengan kepala sungmin.

"nonna,mana hyukkie nonna?"tanya donghae sambil melihat kesana kemari mencari sosok orang yang selama ini menjadi sahabat nonna wokkienya itu.

"aish,dasar kau dongsaeng durhaka hae-ah!bukannya menanyakan nonna wokkiemu malah menanyakan hyukkie... ckckck."seru sungmin.

"hehehe... habis,aku kan sudah bertemu dengannya aku harus menanyakannya kembali?"tanyanya polos.

"hahaha... arra,arra... hyukkiemu sedang bersama kami kok... mau bertemu dengannya hae-ah?"tanya balik sungmin.

"anni,noona."jawab donghae sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"hae-ahhhh...!"teriak sekelompok namja dari jauh.

"ah,aku sudah dipanggil teman-temanku noona,permisi ne?"pamit donghae.

"ne,pergi sana. hushh.. hush."usir sungmin.

"aishh,nonna...!"rengek donghae sambil mem-poutkan bibirnya.

"hahaha,kau menggemaskan sekali hae-ah. pergilah!"

Donghae pun berjalan menuju kearah teman-temannya itu. namun, belum beberapa dia melangkah. Dia berbalik kembali kearah sungmin.

"nonna."panggil donghae.

"hmm?"tanya sungmin menolehkan kembali kepalanya kearah donghae.

"sampaikan salamku pada hyukkie nonna,ne?"seru donghae lalu berlari meninggalkan sungmin yang terbengong atas ucapan terakhir donghae.

"aih,dasar anak muda."ujar ,sungmin tak sadarkah jika kau itu masih muda?

~'~

"makanan datang!"seru sungmin sambil membawakan makanannya dan kibum.

"yah minnie,yang kami mana?"tanya eunhyuk.

"yang ada dimeja itu apa?"tanya balik sungmin dibalas dengan cengengesan tak jelas dari eunhyuk.

"hehehehe... aku kan masih lapar minnie~"rajuk eunhyuk.

"oh,iya hyukkie. ada salam dari pangeran 'ikan'mu itu."seru sungmin.

"pangeran ikan?nugu?"tanya eunhyuk sambil mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"donghae."jawab sungmin sambil memasukkan mie ramnyeon pesanannya itu kemulutnya dalam skala besar.

"ada apa dengan donghae?"tanya ryeowook mendengar nama adiknya disebut.

"ah,tidak. hanya menitip salam saja kepada hyukkie."ujar sungmin sambil mengunyah.

"ihhh,minnie. makan dulu baru berbicara. kau jorok!"seru kibum yang melihat 'kelakuan' sahabatnya itu.

"hehehe,mianhe bummie."jawab sungmin sambil cengengesan.

"wokkie nanti sampaikan salam balikku pada donghae ya?"ujar eunhyuk.

"ne,arra."jawab ryeowook.

"btw,pulang sekolah kita mau kemana?"tanya sungmin pada ketiga sahabatnya itu.

"karaoke?"jawab ryeowook.

"bioskop."kali ini eunhyuk.

"billiard?"cetus kibum tiba-tiba membuat ketiga sahabatnya itu menoleh kepadanya. "waeyo?kenapa kalian menatapku begitu?"

"bagaimana?kalian berdua mau?aku sih sudah tertarik."putus sungmin.

"ne,usul diterima. lagi pula sudah lama juga aku tidak bermain."jawab ryeowook yang diaminin oleh eunhyuk.

"jadi,sudah diputuskan ya?"tanya kibum.

"ne,kita hari ini kesana."jawab ryeowook yang diaminin oleh eunhyuk dan sungmin.

Teng... teng

"shit,kenapa harus bunyi sih?"protes kibum melihat makanannya yang belum habis itu.

"hahaha... salah sendiri makannya lama. nih,lihat aku selesai dengan cepat bukan?"ucap sungmin sombong sambil memperlihatkan makanannya yang habis itu pada kibum.

"itu sih memang kau yang makannya seperti kuli bangunan."jawab kibum asal.

"sudah,sudah,lebih baik kita membayar makanan ini dulu deh daripada berbicara yang tidak jelas seperti ini."ujar eunhyuk membuat ketiga sahabatnya itu terdiam. "waeyo?"tanya eunhyuk melihat seringai aneh dari sungmin membuatnya merasakan firasat yang amat buruk untuk dirinya.

"hehehe... orang yang terakhir tertinggal disini 'harus' membayar semua makanan yang ada disini."seru sungmin sambil berjalan lalu meninggalkan ketiga sahabatnya yang mendengarnya melongo. Ryeowook dan kibum yang cepat tanggap langsung berlari meninggalkan eunhyuk yang masih bengong ditempat. setelah mengetahui apa yang baru saja terjadi membuat eunhyuk mendecih keras.

"cih, 'lagi-lagi'aku yang membayar ini semua."ucap eunhyuk pasrah melihat makanan yang harus dibayarnya eunhyuk!

To be continued

**Tolong di review khasamhamnida...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**Ryeowook POV**

"**mereka benar-benar menyebalkan!lagi-lagi selalu aku yang ditinggal!"sungutku sambil menendang kerikil-kerikil kecil untuk melampiaskan amarahku.**

**~oneuldo nae gieogeul ttarahemaeda**

**(hari ini pun aku berkelana dalam ingatanku)**

**I gil kkeuteseo seoseongineun na**

**(aku tengah berkeliling di akhir jalan ini)**

**Dasin bol sudo eomneun niga narel butjaba**

**(kamu masih menggengamku dengan erat disaat yang sama aku tidak bisa melihatmu lebih lama)**

**DEGGG…**

**Suara nyanyian itu membuatku berhenti melangkahkan kakiku. sulit bagiku untuk beranjak dari sini setelah mendengar nyanyian itu. suara yang selalu kurindu. suara yang kini menjadi candu untukku. dan suara yang bisa menggetarkan hatiku.**

**~naeneun tto igireul meutnenda**

**(aku kehilangan jalanku lagi)**

**Neol bogo sipdago **

**(aku berdoa pada langit dan ingin melihatmu)**

**Tto ango sipdago**

**(dan menggenggammu lebih erat)**

**Jeo haneul bomyeo gidohaneun nal**

**(ketahuilah aku ingin melihatmu dan menggenggammu lebih lama)**

**Aku mencari suara itu. tak peduli luka-luka yang ada duri dan ranting-ranting yang tajam, jika itu bisa melihatmu. jika kalian bingung kenapa aku bisa mengalami hal itu. jelas kalian akan menggeleng gelengkan kepala mendengar alasanku. yeah, aku kini bersembunyi. walau harus bersembunyi dalam semak-semak yang menyakitkan ini, aku bahagia bisa melihatmu dan memperhatikan-mu dari jauh. aku bahagia.**

**~niga animyeon andwae**

**(aku tidak bisa tanpamu)**

**Na ireokhe haru handareul tto ilyeoneul na apado joa**

**(tidak apa apa jika aku harus terluka 1 hari dan 1 tahun seperti ini)**

**Nae mam dachyeodo joanan**

**(ini terasa lebih baik saja jika hatiku sakit)**

**Geuraenan neo hanaman sarang hanika **

**(ya benar,karena aku hanya dalam cinta bersamamu)**

**Na du beon dasineun bonael su eopdago**

**(aku tidak bisa membuatmu jauh lebiih dari 1 waktu)**

**Na neoreul itso salsun eopdago**

**(aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu)**

**Wajah itu menghipnotisku lebih jauh akan pesonanya. bibirnya yang tebal itu mengalunkan lagu dengan khidmat dan matanya yang sipit itu mengekspresikan lagu tersebut dengan pengkhayatan yang tinggi. benar-benar indah. Apakah aku boleh mengangguminya?ah, bukan… lebih tepatnya mencintainya.**

**~nae meun deun gaseumi**

**(hatiku yang terluka)**

**Neol chajaorago **

**Adalah sesuatu ketakutan untukku)**

**Sorichyeo bureunda**

**(untuk menemukanmu)**

**Neon moksori deuliji ani**

**(tidak bisakah kau mendengar suaraku)**

**Naeganeun**

**(kepadaku)**

**Na dasi sarado**

**(jika aku hidup lagi)**

**Myeot bonael taeeonado**

**(jika aku terlahir dan terlahir lagi)**

**Harudo niga eobsi salsu eomneunna**

**(aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu untuk 1 hari)**

**Naega jikyeojul saram**

**(kamu satu satunya orang yang kujaga)**

**Naega saranghal saram nan **

**(kamu satu-satunya orang yang kucinta)**

**Geurae nan neo hanamyeon chungbubhanikka**

**(aku bersungguh-sungguh karena aku cukup bahagia)**

**Neo hanaman saranghanika~**

**(jika aku bisa bersamamu)**

**dia menghentikan lagunya membuatku kecewa. jujur saja, aku masih ingin mendengar suaranya. tapi, aku harus melakukan apa?mana mungkin aku kesana dan memintanya untuk menyanyikan satu lagu lagi. jangankan berbicara, mendekatinya saja aku tak berani.**

**"yak wokkie kucari dari tadi ternyata kau disini eoh?kau sedang apa sih jongkok disitu?"Tanya seseorang dibelakangku dengan suara 'sedikit' keras membuatku membelalakan kedua mataku kaget. 'sekarang aku bisa sedikit mengerti mengapa Minnie selau ingin membunuhnya.'**

**"sssttt… diam kau hyukkie…! tak lihat ada 'yesung sunbae' disana?"bisikku sedikit keras berhasil mengundang perhatian 'dia'.**

**"siapa disana?"**

**Glekkk…**

**Aku dan eunhyukkie melotot horror. Oow … bagaimana ini? 'dia' menyadari tempat ini. ini semua karena eunhyukkie. kenapa pula dia ikut-ikutan sembunyi sih?sungutku melihat eunhyukkie yang ketakutan dan merasa bersalah padaku dari tatapan matanya kearahku.**

**"bagaimana ini wokkie?"tanyanya cemas. aku sudah merasakan jika yesung sunbae berjalan mendekati kami. ya tuhan, aku harus bagaimana?**

**"hyukkie."**

**"ne?"**

**"dalam hitungan ketiga kita harus lari, ne?"**

**"ne... eh?tung… tunggu wokkie…"**

**"hana, dul, … lariiiiiiii….!"teriakku meninggalkan eunhyukkie sendirian disana.**

**"yakk, aishh, lagi lagi… yak, tunggu aku wookie!"teriak eunhyukkie keras.**

**End Ryeowook POV**

**"yak, aishh, lagi-lagi… yak, tunggu aku wokkie!"teriak eunhyuk pun beranjak dari sana namun belum sempat dia melangkahkan kakinya tiba-tiba saja pergelangan tangannya digenggam oleh seseorang  
**

**Grebbb**

**"eh?"eunhyuk menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang ketika dia merasakan pergelangan tangannya digenggam oleh seseorang.**

**"jadi selama ini yang selalu mengintipku bernyanyi itu dirimu?"Tanya yesung sunbae tersenyum bahagia.**

**"mw… mwoooo?!"**

**~"~**

**Di tempat billiard**

**Dengan lihainya sungmin menyodokkan _cue_-nya kearah bola-bola berangka itu. sungmin memainkannya seolah-olah jalannya bola diatas meja adalah sesuatu yang alami. sungmin terus melakukan _package_ pada permainannya membuat kibum gigit jari karena dia tidak bisa memainkannya dan harus menerima hukuman dari taruhan yang mereka perbuat. sungmin menyeringai, dengan menggunakan teknik _kill shot_ maka permainan ini akan berakhir dimenangkannya. itulah yang ada dipikirannya, saat dia ingin menyodok _cue_-nya tiba-tiba…**

**"wokkie dimana kau?"teriak eunhyuk membuat sungmin kehilangan kosentrasinya dan tanpa sengaja melakukan_ foul_ pada permainannya membuat kibum bersorak gembira.**

**"hn?kenapa denganmu Minnie?"Tanya eunhyuk melihat wajah sungmin yang seakan-akan ingin memakannya.**

**"lee-hyuk-jae."desis sungmin dengan penekanan katanya memanggil nama sahabatnya itu. "_disi mannal saenggak oeopseoyo_!"ucapnya dingin.**

**"wae?apa salahku?"**

**" kau masih bertanya salahmu apa?lihat… karena ulahmu aku kalah!"teriak sungmin sambil menunjuk kibum yang kini melakukan _on the hill_ mengakhiri permainan itu dan dimenangkan oleh kibum.**

**Pletakk **

**"yak, kenapa kau memukulku minnie~ini sakit…!"seru eunhyuk sambil mengusap usap kepalanya yang dipukul Minnie keras.**

**"hahaha… sudahlah, terima saja kekalahanmu, mungkin ini bukan hari keberutunganmu saja."ucap kibum menengahi.**

**"cih, itu _Rat in_. aku tidak akan mengakuinya."sungut sungmin masih tidak terima.**

**"ne, terserah kau saja yang penting taruhan kita masih berlaku, hyukkie karena aku menang, hari ini aku akan mentraktirmu."**

**"yeayyy, bummie yang terbaik."seru eunhyuk.**

**"yak, tapi itu memakai uangku."protes sungmin tak terima sambil mengeluarkan kartu ATM nya yang langsung diambil kibum.**

**"hehehe… ini kusita selama seminggu minne~"**

**"terserah kau sajalah."ujar sungmin tanpa, memilih duduk dipantry terdekat.**

**Kibum pun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk membeli makanan. eunhyuk dan sungmin dibiarkan berdua disana oleh kibum. merasa canggung dan tak biasa itu. sungmin pun berinisiatif membuka percakapan.**

**"kenapa kau cari wokkie, nyuk?"Tanya sungmin.**

**"aishh, dia benar-benar menyebalkan!"seru eunhyuk.**

**"huh?memangnya apa yang diperbuatnya?"Tanya sungmin yang sedikit tertarik.**

**"biasa… wokkie tadi sedang memperhatikan pujaan hatinya yesung sunbae. lalu, aku menghampirinya. ternyata suaraku sangat keras saat memanggilnya membuat yesung sunbae menyadari keberadaan kami. dan kau tahu?wokkie meninggalkanku disana dan aku tertangkap basah oleh yesung sunbae. benar-benar menyebalkan."jelas eunhyuk panjang lebar.**

**"benar hanya segitu?"**

**"maksudmu?"Tanya eunhyuk bingung.**

**"benar hanya begitu saja?tidak ada kejadian yang lain?"Tanya sungmin penuh selidik.**

**"a.. ani.. ti.. tidak ada hal yang .. hanya itu saja."jawab eunhyuk merutuki gaya bicaranya yang gugup itu dan berharap sungmin tidak mengetahui cara bicaranya yang 'aneh' itu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**'aku tahu ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan aku yakin ada hal yang lain yang tidak kau ceritakan padaku.'batin sungmin yang menyadari 'keanehan' eunhyuk , eoh?**

**"ahh, terus dimana wokkie sekarang Minnie?"Tanya eunhyuk mengalihkan pembicaraan**

**"dia ada ditoilet sebentar lagi dia keluar."jawab sungmin memilih diam.**

**~"~**

**Kibum POV**

**Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke tempat susah payah aku membawa makanan dan minuman yang kupesan setelah 'merampok' ATM milik sungminnie.**

**"eunnggghh~berat…"ujarku sebal. sambil mengerucutkan bibirku. Tanpa menyadari pandangan 'lapar' disekitarku. sebenarnya, sih aku sadar. hanya saja aku tidak menggubriskannya. selama mereka tidak menggangguku aku tidak peduli.**

**Grebbb… sepasang tangan tiba-tiba mengambil alih pesanan makananku itu. aku langsung menoleh dan menatapnya tajam. 'apa apaan dia?apa dia ingin mencuri?'**

**"mianhe agassi, saya bantu ne?"ujarnya sambil meperlihatkan lesung pipitnya itu membuat para yeoja dan namja disana berteriak histeris. aku meliriknya dari bawah sampai keatas. semua yang dipakainya merupakan barang-barang yang ber 'merk'.**

**'chaebol eoh?'batinku sinis. "tidak, terima kasih."jawabku dingin.**

**"bummie, sini… disini!"teriak eunhyukkie membuatku merutukinya. 'dasar babo kau hyukkie!'**

**Namja itu langsung melangkah kearah lambaian si hyukkie tanpa mempedulikanku. jujur saja, aku sedikit risih dengan tatapan 'membunuh' dari yeoja dan namja yang melihatku berjalan dengan namja berlesung pipit itu. aku benar-benar tak habis pikir dengannya. hey, mana ada tiba-tiba ada orang yang sok kenal sok akrab ingin berbaik hati membawakan makanan yang 'lumayan' itu tanpa maksud tertentu.**

** 'pasti ada maunya!apalagi dia seorang chaebol yang kerjanya hanya menghabiskan uang orang tuanya saja.'**

**"Agassi, Agassi…!"panggil namja berlesung pipit itu melambaikan tangannya didepan mataku membuyarkan lamunanku. saking asyik melamun bahkan aku tidak sadar bahwa aku sudah ada di meja tempat teman-temanku yang menatapku dan namja berlesung pipit itu bergantian.**

**"erhhmm, sekali lagi khasamhamnida."ujarku singkat sambil menganggukan kepalaku.**

**"ne, gwechanayo… bummie…"**

**"mwoo?."**

**"waeyo?"seru nama itu sekali lagi memamerkan senyum jokernya itu.**

**"kau tau darimana namaku?"**

**"gadis itu memanggilmu bummie, kan?"tanya siwon sambil menunjuk eunhyukkie.**

**'mati kau eunhyukkie' rutukku.**

**"kau siapa?"Tanya sungminie frontal sambil melihat namja itu dengan tatapan menyelidik. terkadang, sungminnie memang sedikit agak 'proktektif' jika ada namja yang mendekati kami.**

**"ahh~naneun choi siwon imnida, bangeumshimnida."ujar namja itu yang bernama choi siwon itu.**

**"choi? huh, ada gerangan apa orang terhormat seperti anda membantu uri bummie membawakan makanannya?"ejek sungminnie.**

**"hmm, kalau itu alasannya karena saya terpesona akan kecantikan dari kibum-ssi membuat saya rela melakukan apa saja untuknya. apakah alasan itu bisa diterima?"balas siwon.**

**Aku melirik sinis pada namja bernama siwon itu. 'tertarik padaku eoh?'cibirku.**

**"hahaha… sudahlah Minnie… berikan pria ini sedikit kesempatan untuk mendekati uri bummie."seru eunhyuk sambil mengedipkan matanya kepadaku.**

**'sialan kau hyuk!'**

**"ahh, mianhe… jujur saja, saya sebenarnya masih ingin sedikit berbincang pada anda , mengingat saya mempunya janji hari ini membuat saya terpaksa utuk mengudurkan diri. annyeong." pamitnya.**

**"huh?anda ingin langsung pergi tanpa mencoba mencari sesuatu untuk menghubungi uri bummie kami nanti tuan choi?"Tanya sungmin mengompori membuatku sukses memberikan deathglare terbaikku.**

**"hmm, bukannkah saya bisa mendapatkannya dari informasi dari nona lee?"tanyanya.**

**"percaya diri sekali anda mengira saya akan memberikan informasi tentang uri bummie."ucap sungmin melirik tajam choi siwon itu.**

**"tentu saja karena saya akan membuat anda memberikannya walau harus menggunakan cara apapun. Ahh, sekali lagi saya mohon diri. anyeong."ucapnya lalu pergi meninggalkan kami.**

**"benar-benar gentleman."celetuk ryeowook yang sedari tadi diam.**

**"darimananya gentleman wokkie?"**

**"kau tak lihat bummie dari cara dia berbicara, menatap, dan memperlakukanmu seperti itu?"Tanya ryeowookie membuatku terdiam.**

**"tapi, dia anak seorang 'chaebol' wokkie."jawabku.**

**"tak selamanya anak 'chaebol' itu seperti sepupu-sepupumu bummie. dan kulihat dia seperti namja yang baik-baik."timpal sungmin membela ryeowookie.**

**"entahlah sungmin. aku tidak tahu dan hey, aku baru saja mengenalnya tadi bukan?"belaku.**

**"yap, aku setuju pada bummie. ayolah, dia baru saja kita kenal dan belum mengenalnya lebih jauh. Tak salah jika bummie sedikit 'waspada' bukan?"ujar eunhyukkie membuatku melongo. hey, siapa tadi yang semangat mengompori namja tadi kepadaku? tapi, sudahlah setidaknya ada sedikit orang yang mau menerima keadaanku ini saja membuatku lega.**

**"gomawo hyukkie."lirihku yang masih didengar olehnya.**

**"gwechana bummie."jawabnya sambil tersenyum lembut kepadaku.**

**End Kibum POV**

** ~"~**

**.**

**"kau darimana saja lee sungmin?"Tanya heechul pada anaknya yang baru saja pulang.**

**"aku pergi bersama teman-temanku umma."ucap sungmin singkat dan berjalan melangkahkan kakiknya menghiraukan keberadaan heechul dan melewatinya.**

**"kau pikir sekarang sudah jam berapa sungmin?ini sudah jam sepuluh!"ucap heechul agak keras.**

**"ayolah umma jangan seperti sudah besar. aku sudah tahu yang mana yang salah dan yang mana yang benar."jawabku.**

**"apanya?kau itu masih bau kencur. belum bisa mengetahui yang mana benar yang mana salah. buktinya kau masih berteman dengan 'mereka'."balas heechul.**

**"terserah anda nyonya lee, aku tidak peduli."ujarku.**

**"tentu saja kau harus peduli, sungmin. kau harus berhenti berteman dengan mereka!"teriak heechul mebangunkan hankyung dari tidurnya.**

**"memangnya kenapa?"tanyaku.**

**"astaga, apa kau tidak lihat latar belakang mereka? yang satu ayahnya tidak jelas, yang satu keluarganya tidak pernah pulang kerumah, yang satu lagi ibunya seorang penggoda."**

**"tutup mulutmu nyonya lee. anda tidak berhak mencela mereka seperti itu."kataku geram.**

**"kau… berani-beraninya kau menentang ummamu karena membela mereka?! siapa yang mengajarmu hingga kau berani seperti ini?! jawab aku LEE SUNGMIN."teriak heechul kalap dan melayangkan tangannya kearah wajahku jika tidak ditahan oleh seseorang.**

**"chullie, tenangkan dirimu. sungmin masuk kekamar sekarang."ujar hankyung tegas.**

**Sungmin pun pergi berajak dari sana dan masuk kedalam kamar. setelah memastikan pintu kamarnya dikunci sungmin memutuskan berjalan menuju balkon rumahnya. dengan menekuk lututnya sungmin mengadahkan wajahnya keatas melihat langit. setetes airmata jatuh dari wajahnya. dengan cepat dia menghapus jejak airmatanya tersebut.**

**"aku membutuhkanmu sekarang… hiks, bogoshippo…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"min-ah~"**

**Someone POV**

**'kenapa kau menangis 'lagi' chagi-ah?! apakah kau bertengkar kembali dengan ummamu?! atau kau merindukan'nya' lagi chagi?!'batinku.**

**Hatiku teriris melihat wajah itu terluka. sungmin-ah, kau boleh memakai 'topengmu' kepada mereka menutupi keadaan hatimu yang sebenarnya. tapi, jangan kau siksa hatimu lebih dalam lagi seperti ini. aku tahu serapuh apa hatimu. inginku berlari menghampirimu dan menyandarkan kepalamu dibahuku agar kau bisa membagikan sedikit bebanmu padaku. tapi, apa daya? aku hanya bisa menatapmu dari kejauhan seperti ini. Entah berapa detik, menit, jam yang kulewatkan disini. tak peduli dinginnya angin malam yang menusukku. asal bisa menemanimu aku rela.**

**aku melihatmu masuk kedalam. tapi, kakiku tak mau beranjak pergi dari sini. aku masih setia melihatnya walau hanya siluet bayangan saja yang kulihat. aku sudah puas. setelah dia mematikan lampu kamarnya akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pergi walau tak rela.**

**"jaljayo,chagi-ah~"lirihku sambil berjalan melewati gang gelap yang kutelusuri dan perlahan-lahan aku berjalan dan menghilang ditelan oleh kegelapan malam.**

** To be continued**

**Jujur saja agak sedikit sedih mengingat sudah berapa kali kuedit cerita ini tapi masih meninggalkan typo kalian bisa menikmati cerita ini walau typo ada dimana kalau bisa** **tinggakan jejak kalian ya?**

**kyutmin : hehe**

**paprikapumpkin : makasih reviewnya aku juga berharap agar tidak ada typo lagi**

**dwiihae : makasih chingu**

**niisaa9 : ini udah lanjut**

**RianaClouds : yah,eh tau gak sih biar ff kita gak ada typo lagi?gimana caranya?**

**Hyuncho : sipp chingu...itu sudah dijelaskan kan?kalau cuma 'topeng' saja untuk menutupi sifat dia yang sebenarnya  
**

**Lee Mhyn : sipp  
**

**Nuryewookie : oke  
**

**dewi. : sekalian difollow sama difavorite *maksa**


	4. Chapter 4

Four Season

Chapter 4

Eunhyuk POV

"aku pulang...!"teriakku.

Sing~

Aku tersenyum miris melihat keadaan rumahku. Tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali seperti pagi tadi. Sunyi, senyap, dan tidak ada siapapun. '_Huft, apa selalu seperti ini? Wae? Kenapa harus aku?__'_Kubiarkan tetesan airmata mengalir dipipiku. Mengeluarkan perasaan yang selama ini kutahan.

Aku tak pernah berpikir diriku bahagia. Aku juga tidak pernah mendendam pada kondisiku. Walau ditolak oleh ibuku sendiri dan tinggal sendiri disini tanpa kasih sayang. Karena aku memiliki ayah dan teman-teman yang selalu berada disisiku. Hanya dengan tertawa, aku percaya bisa membuat ayah, ibu, dan orang disekitarku lebih bersemangat. Makanya, aku...

.

.

.

.

.

Tak pernah menyangka sedikitpun bahwa aku orang yang teramat lemah seperti ini~

End Eunhyuk POV

Drrtt... drrttt... Eunhyuk merasakan getaran dihandphonenya. Saat melihat isi pesan tersebut. Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi Eunhyuk langsung beranjak dari tempatnya dengan riang membiarkan handphonenya yang masih menyala dan tertulis.

From : Yesungie oppa

To : Eunhyukkie

**Hyukkie, annyeong. Hari ini apakah kau ada waktu? Kalau ada waktu luang aku mau mengajakmu pergi. Mau kan?**

Lalu, Eunhyuk keluar dari kamarnya dan penampilannya kini berbeda dari yang tadi. Dia memakai baju one piece berwarna orange lembut. Benar-benar cantik. Ditambah rambutnya yang sebahu dia urai begitu saja. Dia berjalan mengambil handphonenya dan kembali membaca pesan tadi. Ia tersenyum miris, Dia merasa benar-benar jahat sekarang. Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa dia mengkhianati temannya sendiri?

.

.

.

.

.

.

"mianheyo, Wokkie~"lirih Eunhyuk dan memasukkan handphonenya kedalam tas kecil mungil yang dibawanya. Dia pun pergi. Membawa sebuah rahasia kecil yang hanya dia saja tahu. Rahasia yang akan menadi ranjau pada dirinya sendiri dan persahabatan mereka entah kapan itu.

Four Season's

Disebuah cafe kecil yang berada dipusat kota, Coffee Cojjee. Terlihatlah seorang yeoja cantik yang memakai baju pelayan menyambuti tamu dengan senyum bisnisnya. Tapi, jika dilihat lebih teliti lagi. Terlihat ia sesekali sering melirik tamu yang berada didekat jendela dekat jarum jam kedua belas. Sesosok tamu yang tampan dengan senyum jokernya.

'sepertinya dia sedang menunggu seseorang?' batin yeoja itu.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk membayar rasa penasaran yeoja itu-Kim Kibum untuk mengetahui siapa gerangan yang ditunggu oleh namja itu saat melihat boss Kibum yang menghampirinya. Kibum mendecih, entah kenapa dia merasakan perasaan tidak suka melihat keakraban diantara kedua orang itu. apalagi saat dia tidak sengaja melihat sesekali si yeoja-bossnya mencium pipi namja itu.

"kupikir dia namja baik-baik. Ternyata, sama saja."lirih Kibum.

"siapa yang kau maksud itu, bummie nonna?"tanya seseorang disamping Kibum membuat Kibum berteriak kaget dan membuat semua orang menatap mereka-termasuk namja itu yang kini menatapnya tajam. Lebih tepatnya, namja disebelah Kibum.

"kau menganggetkanku, Hae-ah~"rajuk Kibum marah.

"yakk, kenapa kau memarahiku nonna. Salahkan dirimu yang melamun seperti itu. ingat, sekarang kita sedang bekerja. Untung saja boss sedang sibuk mengurusi tamu. Jika ketahuan habislah kau."terang Donghae mencoba menakut-nakuti.

"huuuu... aku takut."ejek Kibum. '_andai kau tahu jika alasan aku melamun karena tamunya si boss.'_

"huft... aku benar-benar capek nonna."keluh Donghae.

"hahaha... semangat Donghae... ingat ulang tahun Eunhyuk nonnamu sebentar lagi... kau ingin memberikannya hadiah kan?"

"ne, tapi aku tidak tahu mau memberikannya apa nonna?"

"bagaimana kalau barang kesukaan Eunhyukkie?"

"apa itu?"

"molla. Kalaupun ada dia pasti dapat membelinya tanpa harus berusaha keras. Berbeda dengan kita." Ucap Kibum tersenyum miris.

"nonna~" Donhae menatap Kibum sendu. Dia tahu maksud dari kata-kata yang tersirat dari ucapan Kibum.

"hey kalian! apakah aku memperkejakan kalian hanya untuk bergosip, eoh?"tanya seseorang dibelakang mereka-boss.

"mi... mianhe... kami akan kembali berkerja sangjanim."

Kibum pun kembali berkerja dan lagi-lagi melirik namja yang terus menatapnya tajam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon POV

"siapa namja itu, mom?"tanyaku tanpa melepaskan pandanganku pada namja yang sedari tadi terus menempel pada Bummie-Ku.

"nugu? Donghae?"tanya mommyku-Jaejoong.

"ne, entahlah siapapun namanya. Dia siapa Bummie-Ku, umma?"

"entahlah. Tapi dia memang akrab dengan Bummie-Mu itu Wonnie~"goda mommy membuatku mendelik tak suka padanya. "yakk, apa-apaan tatapanmu itu, Wonnie? Sudah tak sayang dengan mommy lagi, eoh?"rajuk mommy membuatku harus menghela napas menghadapi sikap mommy yang terkadang manja itu. '_dasar tidak tahu umur!'_

"aku sayang kok pada mommy tapi tidak bisa menggantikan sayangku pada Bummie." Balasku menyeringai.

"ishhh, awas saja kau tidak mendapatkannya. Akan kujodohkan paksa kau dengannya Wonnie. Dan kau tidak boleh protes karena ini perintah."

"mommy~jangan seperti itu. begini saja aku sudah dibencinya apalagi jika dipaksa seperti itu. mommy ingin aku tambah sengsara, eoh?"

"makanya cepat bertindak pabbo sebelum menantu kesayanganku itu diambil oleh namja lain."

"mommy pikir itu mudah apa? Tahu sendiri kan bagaimana sifat dinginnya itu. akan sangat sulit jika aku sedikit saja bertindak gegabah."jawabku lesu.

Mommy mendesah keras, "ini semua karena keluarga Kai hyung yang ditaktor itu!"teriak mommy marah.

"mommy~"

"wae? Apa aku salah eoh? Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kebenaran yang terjadi? Seharusnya yang mewarisi kekayaan Kai hyung adalah anak dan istrinya, Kim Henry dan Kim Kibum bukan sepupu-sepupu yang tidak memiliki hubungan darah sama sekali dengan Kai hyung yang yatim piatu." Terang mommy sendu mengingat kembali sosok temannya dan suaminya itu.

"tenanglah mommy, aku akan berjanji jika sekarang dan selamanya akan terus menjaga menantu kesayangan mommy itu dan tidak akan membuatnya sengsara seperti dulu."

"tentu saja kau harus melakukannya dan ingat misimu bukan hanya mengambil kembali tunanganmu yang hilang itu Wonnie. Kau juga harus merebut kembali kekayaan Kim Company dan membuatnya sengsara. Dendam ini harus dibayarkan dan aku tidak mau jika misi kita ini gagal."

"tentu mommy~"

End Siwon POV

.

.

.

.

.

Ryeowook POV

aku berjalan menyusuri taman ini dengan tujuan yang sama sekali tidak jelas. Ini mulai menyebalkan. Minnie menghilang, Bummie dan Hae-ah sedang bekerja, dan Hyukkie pergi entah kemana. Benar-benar hari yang menyebalkan. Mana hari ini tidak ada job memasak lagi. Biasanya, ada satu atau dua pesanan kue yang harus kubuat. Tapi ini? Benar-benar parah.

Cklekkk, kutolehkan kepalaku kekanan dan kekiri. Entah bagaimana aku bisa sampai disini sekarang berada di perpustakaan yang ada didekat rumah Minnie. Sialan tuh Minnie kenapa dia tidak pernah memberitahuku tempat pengistirahatan sebagus ini. Perpustakkan ini begitu asri dan sejuk. Bau buku yang khas ditambah fasilitas AC yang sangat dingin membuat perasaan siapapun yang masuk kesini menjadi nyaman.

Disebelah kanan, terdapat sebuah jendela besar yang hampir memenuhi dinding. Disekatnya terdapat meja dan kursi yang sejajar menghadap jendela. Otomatis pemandangan pohon dan bunga yang ada ditaman dapat terlihat dari sana membuat tempat itu menjadi indah dan pastinya tempat yang cocok untuk menyendiri. Langsung saja aku berjalan kesana dan menemukan sosok lain yang juga duduk disana.

"annyeong."sapaku iseng.

"hn."balasnya yang tidak kuduga sama sekali. Kutatap parasnya yang tampan itu.

"sering kesini?"tanyaku basa basi. Jujur saja, tidak ada sedikitpun aku berniat untuk membaca buku disini.

"ne, ini tempat favoritku."namja itu menoleh kearahku. "karena disini aku dapat melihat sosok yang begitu menganggumkan dan… cantik."ujarnya membuatku terkejut. Kupikir dia duduk disini untuk belajar melihat begitu banyak buku yang berserakan dimejanya. Seakan mengerti kata hatiku, dia juga menambahkan "sekalian juga aku belajar."

"hmm, siapa yeoja beruntung yang sering kau lihat itu?"tanyaku yang penasaran.

Namja itu tidak menjawabku dan menyeringai membuatku merasakan aura kelam dari dirinya. Dia menunjuk keluar jendela membuatku otomatis mengikuti arah yang ditunjuknya dan…

OMONA

.

.

.

.

.

Sosok yeoja yang sangat kukenal. Seorang yeoja yang sedang membaca buku ditaman itu membuat napasku tercekat. Langsung saja aku melirik ke sebelah dan tidak menemukan siapapun disana. Namja itu menghilang. Menghilang seperti angin tanpa mengetahui namanya. Kembali aku melirik yeoja ditaman itu. Lee Sungmin, temanku. Yeoja yang ditunjuk oleh namja misterius itu adalah temanku, Lee Sungmin. Sebenarnya siapa namja itu? ada hubungan apa dia dengan Minnie?

.

.

.

.

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

Four Season's

Chapter 5

.

.

.

.

Sungmin menutup matanya menikmati angin semilir menerpa wajahnya. Dia sangat menyukai suasana seperti ini. Dimana tidak ada siapapun yang menganggunya, yah siapapun.

"annyeong, yeoja kasar."sapa seseorang dipendengaran Sungmin.

Sungmin masih tetap menutup matanya, dipikirannya saat ini adalah dia harus mencari tempat rahasia lagi karena tempat rahasia nya ini sudah diketahui oleh orang didepannya ini.

Sungmin membuka matanya, "nuguya?"tanyanya pada sesosok namja rupawan didepannya itu datar.

"kau tidak ingat aku? Sudahlah itu juga tidak penting. Bolehkah aku duduk disini?"namja itu tersenyum melihat raut wajah Sungmin yang walau dingin tetap imut dimatanya.

Sungmin pun beranjak dari duduknya, dia berjalan setelah mengatakan, "terserah, lagipula itu tempat umum jadi kau boleh duduk disana tanpa harus meminta izin dariku."ujarnya meninggalkan namja itu.

Melihat kepergian yeoja imut itu membuat namja tampan itu menyeringai, "dasar kelinci nakal!"siulnya dan menutup matanya seperti Sungmin tadi. Tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"apa yang kau inginkan dariku, huh?"tanya yeoja cantik itu menatap cuek kearah namja tampan berlesung pipit itu yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti mengekornya.

"cih, ge-er sekali dirimu nona! Siapa juga yang mengikutimu!" ucap namja tampan itu walau dalam hatinya dia merutuk kata-katanya yang dia pikir tidak sesuai dengan pria gentle sepertinya.

"kau benar, sepertinya aku yang terlalu percaya diri. mana mungkin anak chaebol sepertimu itu mau mengikuti yeoja miskin seperti itu."dan setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Kibum pun berlari sekuat tenaga menjauhkan diri dari namja tampan selalu mengikutinya itu.

Siwon menatap cengo, dia menatap tak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Namun, setelah beberapa menit kemudian barulah dia menyadari jika yeoja pujaannya itu telah menghilang dari penglihatannya.

"cih, sial!" Siwon pun menendang kaleng kosong yang entah sejak kapan ada disampingnya itu. naas, sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang ingin bermain-main dengan keberuntungannya. Karena kaleng tersebut berhasil telak mengenai kepala seorang yeoja imut yang baru saja berjalan didekatnya.

"aggghhh, appoyo~" ringis yeoja itu.

Siwon pun menghampirinya, dia menatap yeoja imut itu dengan cemas, "gwechanayo?"

Yeoja imut itu menatap Siwon kesal, "menurutmu?" yeoja imut itu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Siwon menatap yeoja itu penuh arti, dia terlihat sedang berpikir. Tiba-tiba saja dia menjentikkan jarinya dan menunjuk yeoja itu senang, "ahhh, kau bukannya salah satu teman bummie, eoh?"

"ne?" yeoja itu balik memandang namja itu intens dan membelalakan matanya kaget, "kau namja di tempat biliar itu kan?"

"bingo!"

"ada apa namja sepertimu dikawasan perumahan kumuh disini? Kau tidak berniat untuk kerumahnya Bummie,eoh?" tanya yeoja itu.

Siwon menyeringai, dia tidak salah dengarkan? Rumah Bummie-Nya? "hehehe, kalau boleh tahu siapa namamu agashi? Mungkin setelah ini kita bisa berteman dan aku akan mentraktirmu eksrim jika kau mau membantuku, sedikit saja~"

Yeoja itu menatapnya bingung, dia tidak merasakan firasat buruk yang terjadi pada temannya itu. mendengar namja tampan itu mengucapkan kata 'eksrim' membuat matanya berbinar senang.

"jeonmal kau ingin membelikanku eksrim?"tanya yeoja itu memastikan.

Siwon mengangguk mantap, yeoja itu langsung mengulurkan tangannya, "Kim Ryeowook imnida, senang berteman denganmu~"

"Choi Siwon imnida~ senang juga berteman denganmu, sangat senang." Balas Siwon menyeringai.

'I got you, Bummie~'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"kau tahu Hyukkie, aku benar-benar penasaran bagaimana rupamu yang selalu bersembunyi dalam semak-semak itu. entah kenapa setiap aku mendekatimu kau pasti akan lari." Terang namja tampan berkepala sedikit besar itu sambil terkekeh kecil mengingat kenangannya bersama orang yang dianggapnya pujaan hati.

"benarkah? Hahaha, bisakah kita tidak membicarakan itu? aku benar benar malu mengingatnya." Ujar Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum salah tingkah. Dia benar-benar gugup sekarang. Padahal, dia membuat scenario ini untuk memastikan jika namja didepannya itu baik untuk Wokkienya. Maka dari itu, dia menyamarkan dirinya adalah Wokkie yang selalu mendengar nyanyian sunbaenya itu yang bersuara merdu.

Dan tahukah jika saat ini Eunhyuk benar-benar gelisah sekarang? Beberapa kali dia meremas-remas tangannya untuk menyalurkan rasa gugupnya. Oh, andai saja disini ada Donghae yang mengerti sekali tentang dirinya. Mungkin, dia langsung menerjang sosok namja itu meminta perlindungan dan kehangatan yang diberikan oleh namja itu.

"hahaha, baiklah kita cari topic lain saja kalau begitu." Ujar Yesung sambil mengiris potongan daging dan memakannya.

"ehm, oppa~ apakah kau mengenal salah satu temanku, Kim Ryeowook?"tanya Eunhyuk hati-hati.

Mata Yesung seketika berbinar mendengar nama itu dan Eunhyuk melihatnya, "tentu saja aku mengenal sosok manis tersebut. Tahukah kau jika aku benar-benar mengaguminya? Dia benar-benar anggun dan suaranya begitu indah. Apalagi, ah, apakah aku terlalu banyak bicara? Hehehe." Yesung merasa salah tingkah karena terlalu antusias mendekripsikan tentang yeoja pujaannya itu. Sejujurnya, Yesung berharap jika orang yang selama ini menjadi penganggum rahasianya adalah Ryeowook. Tapi, khayalan itu harus dibuang jauh-jauh agar tidak menyakiti perasaan yeoja yang baru saja menjadi yeojachingunya itu.

Eunhyuk menyeringai, 'oh, ternyata Yesung sunbae juga menyukai Wokkie? Menarik sekali seperti kata Sungmin waktu itu.' batinnya.

flashback

"huh? memangnya apa yang diperbuatnya?"Tanya sungmin yang sedikit tertarik.

"biasa… wokkie tadi sedang memperhatikan pujaan hatinya yesung sunbae. lalu, aku menghampirinya. ternyata suaraku sangat keras saat memanggilnya membuat yesung sunbae menyadari keberadaan kami. dan kau tahu?wokkie meninggalkanku disana dan aku tertangkap basah oleh yesung sunbae. benar-benar menyebalkan."jelas eunhyuk panjang lebar.

"benar hanya segitu?"

"maksudmu?"Tanya eunhyuk bingung.

"benar hanya begitu saja?tidak ada kejadian yang lain?"Tanya sungmin penuh selidik.

"a.. ani.. ti.. tidak ada hal yang lain. ha.. hanya itu saja."jawab eunhyuk merutuki gaya bicaranya yang gugup itu dan berharap sungmin tidak mengetahui cara bicaranya yang 'aneh' itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'aku tahu ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan hyukkie-ah. dan aku yakin ada hal yang lain yang tidak kau ceritakan padaku.'batin sungmin yang menyadari 'keanehan' eunhyuk itu. sadar, eoh?

"ahh, terus dimana wokkie sekarang Minnie?"Tanya eunhyuk mengalihkan pembicaraan

"dia ada ditoilet hyukkie. mungkin sebentar lagi dia keluar."jawab sungmin memilih diam.

Suasana canggung pun terjadi, Eunhyuk tidak suka suasana seperti ini. Dia juga sebenarnya ingin menceritakan apa yang baru saja terjadi dengannya. Tapi, ia bingung mengutarakannya.

"jika kau tidak ingin mengatakannya juga tidak apa-apa, Hyukkie. Aku akan menunggumu hingga kau mau membicarakannya denganku." Ucap Sungmin tiba-tiba tanpa menatap kearahku.

Aku gelisah, 'apakah aku harus menceritakannya?'. Butuh waktu lima menit untuk memantapkan hatiku dan mencoba untuk mengatakannya pada Sungmin.

"tadi Yesung sunbae menagkapku~" lirih Eunhyuk.

Sungmin yang sedari tadi melirik permainan Kibum kini menatap Eunhyuk, "lalu?"

Eunhyuk menumpukan kedua kakinya dengan wajahnya, "dia bilang apakah aku yang selama ini selalu memperhatikannya?"

"dan kau mengiyakannya?"tanya Sungmin yang mulai merasa tertarik. Eunhyuk mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya membuat Sungmin menghela nafasnya, "seperti dugaanku. Kali ini apa yang kau pikirkan saat itu Hyukkie hingga kau bisa bersikap senekat ini?"

"aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk Wokkie, aku tidak mau disakiti oleh namja untuk pertama kalinya. Kau tahukan diantara kita hanya Wokkielah yang tidak memiliki kenangan buruk tentang namja? Dan aku takut hingga langsung meng-iyakan saja tadi."

Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk. Dia tidak bisa menyalahkan sepenuhnya kelakuan Eunhyuk tersebut. Salahkan sifat overprotective yeoja monyet itu hingga masalah inipun terjadi. Sungmin pun meringis, bukankah dia juga tidak kalah protectivenya?

"Minnie, ottokhae? Apakah keputusan yang kubuat ini salah?"

"mollayo Hyukkie~ kuharap tidak aka nada kejadian buruk yang terjadi~" harap Sungmin.

Flashback off

"Hyuk… Hyukkie, gwechanayo?" Yesung mengibas-ibaskan tangannya tepat diwajah Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk pun tersadar dari lamunannya dan tersenyum.

"gwechanayo."ucapnya. 'namun hatiku tidak.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"wah, kau rajin sekali anak muda. Tapi, apakah tidak apa-apa jika kau bekerja seperti ini?" tanya namja paruh baya yang sedang memanggul karung yang amat sangat berat kepada namja disampingnya yang kondisinya juga sama, memanggul karung.

Namja tampan itu tersenyum dan dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dia mencoba untuk membawa karung berat itu ketempatnya. Entah sudah berapa banyak keringat yang mengalir dari tubuhnya. Masih diingatnya dengan sangat jelas betapa indahnya manic mata yeoja yang sangat dipujanya itu menatap sebuah cincin di toko perhiasan yang mereka kunjungi.

Flashback on

Eunhyuk mengalungi lengan Donghae manja, sedangkan Donghae tersenyum maklum dengan kelakuan yeoja manis tersebut. Dia sudah amat sangat terbiasa dengan kelakuannya yang sering bermanja dengannya. Dan Donghae menyukainya. Sangat.

"Hae-ah, kita kesana yuk!" tunjuk Eunhyuk kearah toko perhiasan. Dahi Donghae mengkerut, tidak biasanya Eunhyukkie-nya tersebut mengajaknya ketempat yang seperti itu. tapi, sebelum dia sempat bertanya yeoja manis tersebut sudah menariknya masuk ketoko itu.

Tanpa melepaskan tangannya pada Donghae, Eunhyuk menatap dan melihat pajangan perhiasan yang menghias didinding kaca tersebut. Eunhyuk menatapnya dengan mata yang berbinar. Dia tertarik dengan salah satu cincin yang terpanjang disana. Desainnya sungguh indah, sebuah permata kecil menghiasi diatasnya.

"kau tertarik?" tanya Donghae. Eunhyuk mengangguk namun dia merasa sedih saat melihat harga yang tercetak pada cincin itu. mahal, sangat mahal.

"sudahlah, itu sangat mahal Hae-ah. Ayo kita cari tempat lain saja. Mungkin aku belum berhak mendapatkannya." Eunhyuk kembali menarik Donghae keluar dari tempat itu. diliriknya oleh Donghae cincin itu sebelum melihat raut wajah kesedihan dari yeoja manis-nya ini.

Flashback Off

"huftt, semangat Donghae. Perjuanganmu sebentar lagi, ani? Aku harus mendapatkan cincin itu dan memberikannya pada Hyukkie, jjang!"teriak Donghae menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"bagaimana bisa? Jadi kita tidak bisa mengambil harta warisan yang ditinggalkan Kai oppa kalau kita tidak mendapatkan tanda tangan dari kedua yeoja pelacur itu."teriak yeoja paruh baya menggebrak meja didepannya.

"sshh, sudahlah eomma, tenangkanlah dirimu. Kita akan pikirkan cara untuk mendapatkannya eomma." Tenang seorang yeoja cantik kepada yeoja paruh baya itu.

"tidak bisa, Tiffany-ah~ kita harus mendapatkannya secepat mungkin sebelum umur Kibum mencapai delapan belas tahun. Tahukah kau jika Kai oppa telah membuat surat warisan yang tidak kita ketahui. Kita harus berpikir cepat." Histeris yeoja itu.

"tapi, apa yang dikatakan Tiffany itu benar Yul. Kau harus berpikiran jernih dulu agar tidak bertindak gegabah."tegas namja paruh baya, suaminya.

Yuri pun terdiam, dia tahu jika tidak ada gunanya untuk melawan ucapan namja didepannya itu. meski dia adalah suaminya sendiri. Terkadang, Yuri masih merasakan sebuah kecerugian besar kepada namja itu. apalagi dia pernah sekali mempergoki ketika namja itu pernah menatap istri dari kakaknya itu dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"baiklah, Zhoumi ge~" ucap Yuri menyerah, dia tidak melihat jika ada kilatan lain dimata Zhoumi ketika menatapnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini Sungmin telah berhadapan dengan salah satu rekan bisnisnya. Ne, kalian tidak salah mendengar. Sungmin menatap namja paruh baya itu dengan tajam yang ditatap sama oleh namja itu.

"bagaimana kabar anakku, Sungmin-ssi?" tanya namja paruh baya itu sambil menyeruput kopi panas kesukaannya.

"bukankah aku datang kesini untuk membicarakan bisnis kita Tuan Lee?" tanya Sungmin balik sambil memainkan minumannya itu dengan sendoknya.

Seung Hyun menatap teman anaknya itu jengah, jujur saja ada rasa penasaran dirinya pada apa yang dipikirkan yeoja itu. Entah kenapa, jalan pikiran yeoja itu tidak seperti jalan pikiran anak siswi sma pada umumnya. Tidak bisa ditebak.

"jadi apakah kau akan tetap menjalin kerja sama denganku setelah mengetahui masalah yang terjadi dalam perusahaanku?"tanya Seung Hyun mengikuti jalannya Sungmin.

Sungmin melemparkan setumpuk berkas kemeja, Seung Hyun menatap berkas itu bingung, "apa ini?" tanyanya sambil mengambil berkas itu. dibukanya dan betapa terkejutnya Seung Hyung membaca berkas itu yang ternyata daftar-daftar nama pegawainya.

"pecat mereka."ujar Sungmin dingin. Seung Hyun membelalakan matanya kaget, "atas dasar apa, Sungmin-ssi?"

"aku sudah memeriksanya kembali~berkas-berkas itu adalah orang-orangmu yang sudah menggelapkan uang perusahaanmu Seung Hyun-ssi, kau tidak membacanya?"tanya Sungmin tenang. Dia berdiri dan menatap pemandangan malam itu dari balik jendela perusahaan pencakar langit itu.

Kembali Seung Hyun menatap berkas itu dan membacanya dengan seksama. Tangannya gemetar melihat betapa rincinya kejahatan-kejahatan yang dibuat oleh pegawai yang kebanyakan adalah orang kepercayaannya itu. 'bagaimana bisa dia melakukannya?' Seung Hyun menatap Sungmin kagum.

Sungmin menatap lembut pemandangan didepannya, "Eunhyukkie baik-baik saja Seung Hyun-ssi, seperti janjiku, aku menjaga anakmu dengan baik~ masalahnnya sekarang adalah pada dirimu sendiri Seung Hyun-ssi. Kau harus mengambil tindakan yang tegas."ujar Sungmin.

Tiba-tiba saja ada siluet yang menarik perhatian Sungmin dibawah sana, sesosok namja yang akhir-akhir ini sering ia lihat. Sesosok namja yang memiliki seringaiany yang khas yang kini menatap Sungmin tajam. Entah, apa yang dipikirkan Sungmin begitu yakin jika namja itu sedang menatapnya. Padahal, kini Sungmin berada pada tingkat tertinggi dari gedung pencakar langit tersebut. Tapi ia yakin jika sepasang mata itu tetap menatapnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued

Wah, maaf ya yang kemarin itu saya salah memposting dan ff ini chapter 5 sesungguhnya #bakar #rame # rame hehehe… maaf ya aku baru update karena bulan ini begitu banyak masalah yang datang bertubi-tubi dalam kehidupanku membuat aku malas untuk mencari ide. Tapi kuharap, kuharap nih ya aku bisa memberikan harapan yang terbaik buat kalian #ceilah #bahasa #gua eh, udah dulu ya, gomawo dan mian #bungkuk

.

.

.

Review-nya?


	6. Chapter 6

Four Season's

Chapter 6

Sungmin pun keluar dari perusahaan Lee itu, dia berjalan kelobby dan melihat sebuah mobil audy yang terpakir begitu apik disana. Seolah menantang Sungmin dengan begitu nyata, namja itu menatapnya tajam dan menyeringai.

Sungmin pun berjalan menuju mobil itu dan masuk ke dalamnya, dia melirik namja itu, "puaskah kau sekarang?"

"sangat puas baby Ming~"

"ohhh~ betapa aku suka dengan panggilan itu apalagi di ucapkan oleh stalker kurang ajar sepertimu~ ujar Sungmin sarkartis.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sekilas sebelum menstater mobilnya dan melajukan dengan kecepatan sedang, "dan bisa kupastikan jika saat ini kau sedang tidak ingin pulang kerumah kan?" ejek Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terdiam, dia menaikkan kakinya dan menekuknya. Tetes-tetes air perlahan-lahan turun membuat suasana di dalam mobil itu menjadi tenang, dingin, kelam, dan menyejukkan. Tanpa sadar Sungmin menutup kedua matanya menikmati udara dingin yang menenangkan seperti ini.

"aku tidak mau pulang~"

"siapa yang akan membawamu pulang?"

Sungmin membuka matanya dan menatap Kyuhyun, "kau menculikku?"

Kyuhyun menyeringai, "bukankah kau yang ingin diculik babyMing?"

Sungmin tidak menjawabnya, tidak peduli. Kembali dia menatap pemandangan diluar jendela. Dan aktivitasnya itu sedari tadi menarik perhatian Kyuhyun, "kau suka dengan suasana yang seperti ini?"

Sungmin mengangguk, sepertinya hujan membasahi Seoul malam itu. dan mobil Kyuhyun pun terjebak macet. Kyuhyun pun merilekskan tubuhnya sebentar menunggu lampu merah itu berganti.

"kau mau membawaku kemana?"

Dahi Kyuhyun mengkerut tidak suka, "bisakah kau tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan 'kau'? aku mempunyai nama baby Ming, Cho Kyuhyun. Itu namaku."

"kau mau membawaku kemana Kyuhyun?" ulang Sungmin. Kyuhyun tidak menjawabnya segera karena dia kembali menyetir melihat lampu hijau menyala.

"diamlah, kau akan ku bawa ke tempat dimana kau bisa merilekskan tubuhmu yang penuh banyak pikiran itu~" ucap Kyuhyun santai, membuat Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"kau tidak akan memperkosaku di tempat yang sepi dan akan meninggalkanku begitu saja kan?"tanya Sungmin frontal membuat Kyuhyun terpaksa mengerem mendadak dan menatap Sungmin aneh.

"bagaimana bisa kau berpikiran seperti itu?"

"hanya itu yang bisa kupikirkan tentang seorang namja Tuan Cho."

Kyuhyun terkekeh, "bearti kau tidak cerdas baby Ming~"

"kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?" Sungmin mendelik kepadanya.

"apa kau lupa jika aku stalkermu? Seharusnya kau tahu dong jika aku mengetahui kemampuan martial art mu itu~"

Sungmin terdiam kembali, dia tidak banyak bicara karena apa yang diucapkan namja itu benar. Meski dia seorang namja sekalipun. Sungmin dapat menumbangkannya dengan sekali pukulan jika Sungmin tidak mengetahui ban hitan taekwondo yang di pegang oleh namja itu.

Dan tanpa terasa mereka sampai pada sebuah rumah yang tidak besar juga tidak kecil itu, sederhana. Rumah itu seperti tidak tersentuh akan namanya cahaya namun tidak seram, hanya suram. Sungmin-pun keluar dari mobil Kyuhyun dan menatap rumah Kyuhyun yang dikelilingi berbagai pohon itu, benar-benar jauh dari kata kehidupan.

"kau tinggal sendiri?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Sungmin, "menurutmu? Apakah ada orang lain yang mau tinggal disini?"

"ada."

"siapa?" Sungmin menunjukkan dirinya sendiri, "aku suka tempat tinggalmu ini, menenangkan."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "maka dari itu aku mengajakmu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk mengeluhkan kakinya yang mulai lecet-lecet karena memakai sepatu ber hak tinggi. Seumur-umur baru kali ini dia berpenampilan sefeminim Ryeowook dalam berdandan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ini juga gara-gara yeoja itu.

Eunhyuk menatap siluet seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya, melihat sosok itu membuat Eunhyuk mengeluarkan gummy smilenya, "Donghae-ahhh~~" teriak yeoja itu berlari tanpa memperhatikan kakinya yang sempat ia umpat tadi.

Donghae-pun berbalik dan merasakan berat beban yang menimpanya membuat dia tidak siap menerimanya dan mereka-pun terjatuh. Seperti anak anjing, bukannya menjauh Eunhyuk malah mengelus-eluskan wajahnya ke dada bidang namja tampan tersebut.

Donghae tersenyum melihat kelakuan teman nonna-nya yang satu ini. Dia pun mengelus-elus kepala yeoja itu lembut tanpa berusaha untuk mengubah posisi mereka.

"aku sangat merindukanmu, Hae-ah~" ujar Eunhyuk manja.

"aku juga merindukanmu Hyukkie~" Eunhyuk pun menatap Donghae dan memeluknya erat seakan-akan takut jika saja namja ini akan hilang dari hadapannya.

"berjanjilah satu hal padaku Hae-ah~ apapun yang akan terjadi kumohon tetaplah berada disampingku.. karena aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu~" ujar Eunhyuk tiba-tiba.

Donghae tidak bergeming sama sekali, tapi ia tahu jika saat ini Hyukkie nya sedang kalut dalam sebuah masalah. Donghae tidak akan memaksa, biarlah yeoja itu yang akan menceritakannya nanti.

"ne, aku akan tetap disampingmu Hyukkie~ apapun yang terjadi~"

Eunhyuk pun menangis didada Donghae, untunglah tempat itu begitu sepi jadi mereka tidak akan ditatap aneh dengan posisi yang akan membuat orang salah paham.

Tetesan air hujan pun turun, namun salah satu diantara mereka tidak ada satupun yang berani beranjak, sepertinya mereka sudah nyaman dengan posisinya masing-masing. Dan hujan itu seakan-akan menjadi background dalam suasana yang mereka ciptakan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di depan pagar sebuah rumah yang bisa di katakan jauh dari kata layak itu, seorang namja tampan berdiri di bawah guyuran hujan. Tidak ada sedikit-pun niat untuk pergi dari situ.

Sedangkan yeoja dingin kita beserta eommanya yang kini menatap namja tampan itu dari jendela sedang menonton TV diruang tamu merangkap ruang tengah tersebut.

"Bummie, apakah pemuda didepan itu temanmu nak?" tanya Henry pada anaknya, Kibum.

Kibum menatap Henry sebentar setelah itu kembali membaca novel yang dibacanya, "entah, aku tidak pernah ingat memiliki teman namja selain Donghae."

"sepertinya bukan Donghae, kesini dulu Bummie pastikan dia itu temanmu atau bukan kasian dia berdiri disana sejak tiga jam yang lalu."

Kibum pun melotot tak percaya, 'tiga jam yang lalu? Bearti sejak awal namja itu berdiri disana? Apa dia sudah gila? Aishh, merepotkan aku saja.'

Kibum pun beranjak dari sana, Henry yang melihat hal tersebut pun bertanya, "mau kemana kau Bummie?"

"membawa namja itu masuk eomma, meskipun dia itu bukan atau aku tidak ingat jika dia temanku. Bukankah eomma yang mengajarku agar menolong orang idiot sepertinya?"

Henry tersenyum lembut pada Kibum, dapat terlihat olehnya sedikit raut cemas diwajah datar anaknya itu. Henry pun berjalan dan mengambil sebuah paying sebelum memberikannya kepada Kibum.

"kka, cepat bawa dia ke dalam. Kasian dia, pasti sekarang dia sangat kedinginan."

Kibum pun mengambil payung itu dan keluar, bisa dilihatnya namja yang mengikutinya sejak tadi itu menggigil kedinginan. Merasa tidak tega, Kibum mempercepat langkahnya dan menyodorkan payung itu untuk mereka berdua.

"YAK, APAKAH KAU ITU BODOH HUH? BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MENUNGGU SELAMA INI DI TENGAH HUJAN SEPERTI INI? KALAU KAU SAKIT GIMANA?" teriak Kibum.

Siwon tersenyum, rasanya tidak bisa di ungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Melihat keberadaan Kibum disini saja sudah menjadi bukti jika dia dilihat oleh yeoja itu. Dan yang membuatnya bertambah bahagia adalah yeoja itu mengkhawatirkannya.

Kibum merasa gerah karena ucapannya tidak dibalas sedikitpun oleh namja itu, "YAK, APAKAH KAU TIDAK PUNYA MU… HUWAAAAAAAAA." Kibum berteriak ketika dirasakannya beban namja tampan itu yang menumpukan kepalanya di bahu Kibum.

"HEY, HEY, AYO BANGUN YAKK, AISHHH… MICHIEOSOYOOOOOOOOOO!"

Butuh perjuangan yang amat keras bagi Kibum untuk membawa tubuh namja tampan itu sambil memegang paying. Akhirnya dia membuang paying itu agar memudahkannya, alhasil seluruh tubuhnya pun juga ikut basah kuyup. Henry yang melihat itu dari teras dengan cepat membuka pintu rumah mereka dan membantu Kibum memasuki tubuh namja itu yang lumayan berat ke sebuah sofa tamu yang panjang.

"aissshhh, dia ini benar-benar merepotkan eomma." Sungut Kibum.

"hush, kamu ini daripada mengomel nggak jelas, lebih baik kau bawa kompres dan setelan baju bekas appamu untuk namja ini. Sepertinya dia demam, Bummie." Henry mengulurkan tangannya kedahi namja itu yang dirasakannya hangat itu.

Kibum melotot tak percaya, "baju appa? Untuknya? Shirreooo!" tolak Kibum.

Henry menghela nafasnya, "Bummie, kalau dibiarkan seperti ini sakitnya akan lebih parah nanti." bujuk Henry.

Kibum mengembung pipinya kesal, "siapa suruh dia berdiri disana, eomma. Kenapa kita harus mengurusnya?"

Henry menatap Kibum tajam, "Bummie, eomma tidak pernah mengajarimu bersikap acuh pada orang yang butuh pertolongan kita~"

"ughhh, arra… arra, puas kau nyonya Kim?"ujar Kibum mengalah.

Henry pun menyeringai, setelahnya dia menatap kembali ke arah namja itu dengan raut wajah cemas, "aigooo, bagaimana bisa kau seperti ini Wonnie~ aku bisa di ranjam Jonggie eonni jika dia tahu keadaan anaknya seperti ini." Keluh Henry sambil menyeka tetesan-tetesan air di wajah Siwon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ughhh, ini gara-gara Ma Siwon pabbo itu! andai saja aku tidak meneriwa tawaran eskrim dan juga menunjukkan alamat rumah Bummie, mungkin sekarang aku sudah berada dirumah." Dumel yeoja imut kita, Ryeowook.

Sepertinya yeoja imut kita ini terjebak hujan, terlihat dari dia yang sedari tadi gusar menggerutu kapan hujan akan berhenti. Tiba-tiba, seorang namja datang untuk berteduh sama seperti Ryeowook. Dia melindung kepalanya yang tidak kecil itu dengan jaket yang dipakainya.

"aisshh, kenapa ada acara motor mogok sih? Mana hujan lagi? Ini juga handphone kepada juga lowbatt? Huh, menyebalkan!"kesal namja bersuara baritone lembut itu.

Deg… hati Ryeowook berdetak kencang. Dia amat sangat mengenal suara namja ini, suara yang selalu ia dengar bahkan terbawa sampai ke mimpi, suara Yesung sunbae.

"Ryeowook-ssi?"

Ryeowook menoleh, ohh, betapa gugupnya ia sekarang menatap wajah Yesung sunbae yang sedang tersenyum gembira entah karena apa, "Ye… Yesung sunbae?"

"ternyata itu memang kau Ryeowook-ssi, sedang apa kau disini? Kenapa belum pulang?" tanya Yesung.

"a.. ah, aku dari perpustakaan sunbae dan diperjalanan pulang aku bertemu dengan temanku. Dia meminta tolong padaku dan sebagai ucapan terima kasihnya dia memberikan aku eskrim. Makanya aku berada disini." Terang Ryeowook. 'dan juga terjebak di dalam hujan ini bersamamu.' Tambahnya dalam hati.

"ohhh, jadi kau suka eskrim Wokkie? Ah, bolehkah aku memanggilmu begitu?"

Ryeowook mengangguk, wajahnya merona, "memangnya kenapa sunbae? Bukankah wajar jika seorang yeoja menyukai hal-hal yang manis."

Yesung terkekeh, "yah, maka dari itu kenapa yeoja sepertimu bisa begitu manis. Rupanya suka hal-hal yang manis ya?" goda Yesung.

Ryeowook mengembungkan pipinya, "yak, apa maksudmu sunbae?" dia memukul pelan tangan Yesung.

Yesung mencubit pipi Ryeowook gemas, "hahaha, mianhe ne?" ujarnya.

Ryeowook menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya imut membuat Yesung menatapnya nelangsa. Entah kenapa bukannya merasa kasihan Ryeowook malah ingin tertawa melihat wajah Yesung yang terlihat konyol itu. bagaimana bisa wajah yang selalu memancarkan aura dingin dan menyeramkan itu menjadi sangat lucu seperti itu, atau lebih tepatnya bodoh.

"jadi apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menebus kesalahanku, Wokkie?" tanya Yesung sambil menarik-narik baju Ryeowook. Wah, sepertinya tidak butuh waktu yang lama buat mereka terlihat seakrab itu, ne?

Ryeowook mengetuk bibirnya dengan jari telunjuknya sedang berpikir, "hmm, apa ya? Yak, pikirkan sendiri sunbae, itukan salahmu menggodaku!" kesal Ryeowook yang bukannya tampak menyebalkan malah menjadi sangat menggemaskan di mata Yesung.

"hmm, bagaimana jika ku traktir eksrim saja?" cetus Yesung.

"hanya itu?" remeh Ryeowook, kembali Yesung menatap Ryeowook dengan wajah konyolnya. Dan untuk kali ini Ryeowook tidak dapat menahan tawanya. Dan suara hujan itu menjadi backsound keakraban yang terjalin antara mereka yang saling menganggumi itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"YAK, KEMANA ANAK PABBO ITU HUH? JAM SEGINI DIA BELUM PULANG-PULANG JUGA? AISSHH, INI HASIL DIDIKANMU GE~ " teriak Heechul gusar.

Hankyung yang melihat itu hanya mengelus-eluskan dadanya sabar, dia tahu meski seperti itu istrinya sangat mengkhawatirkan anak perempuannya itu. Sebenarnya, Sungmin sudah memberitahukan dia jika sepulang dari tempat Seung Hyung dia menginap di rumah temannya. Hanya saja dia tidak tahu siapa temannya itu, tapi dia mempercayai anaknya, itu saja sudah cukup.

"sudahlah yeobo~ dia tadi sudah menghubungiku jika malam ini dia menginap di rumah Eunhyuk untuk menemaninya. Tahu sendiri kan bagaimana keadaan anak itu?" terang Hankyung. Yah, setidaknya bohong sedikit tidak apa-apa untuk mengurangi kegusaran wajah cantik yeoja dihadapannya itu.

Heechul mendengus, "huh, kalau saja aku tidak mengenal Seung Hyung. Aku tidak akan pernah setuju dia berteman dengan anak itu~" dumel Heechul.

Dahi Hankyung mengkerut, "waeyo Chullie? Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu?"

Heechul mendelik kearah suaminya, "tahukah kau istrinya yang bernama Jiyong itu? aku sangat amat tidak menyukai sifatnya yang sedikit arogan itu. Aku tidak suka saat dia melihat rendah Leeteuk dan cih, Henry itu."

"kenapa kau benci sekali dengan Henry yeobo? Ada apa dengan sekretarisku itu?"

Heechul memukul dada Hankyung, "aku benci karena kau lebih banyak menghabiskan waktumu bersama dengan dia pabbo namja."

Hankyung melongo, dia tertawa begitu keras mendengar alasan tidak masuk akal dari istrinya tersebut, 'cemburu, eoh?'

Hankyung pun menyeringai, "tenang saja, baby. Aku tidak akan selingkuh dari siapapun jika aku memiliki istri secantik dan sesexy dirimu~" desah Hankyung seduktif.

"aissh, jangan menggodaku Hannie~" tapi sepertinya istri dari Lee Hankyung itu bergerak lebih cepat dan memimpin keadaan tersenyum puas mendengar desahan puas dari suaminya tersebut mendapatkan service darinya.

Suara hujan seakan-akan mendukung suasana panas tersebut, suaranya meredam desahan-desahan keras dari sang suami. Ohh, betapa paranoidnya dirimu nyonya Lee Heechul, suamimu tidak akan dan tidak pernah bisa berpaling darimu jika dia mendapatkan servise yang sangat dan amat memuaskan darimu. Apalagi kau bisa memuaskan hasratnya yang sangat besar itu dengan tubuh indahmu. Aku rasa malah dirimulah yang akan dikurung suamimu didalam rumah dengan possessive berharap tidak ada satupun namja-namja lainnya yang tergiur akan kecantikanmu itu yang seakan-akan tidak pernah habis dimakan waktu.

Dan Hankyung pun merasa lega, setidaknya dia tahu jika istrinya itu tidak sungguh-sungguh membenci teman-teman anaknya itu, bahkan Heechul malah menyayangi mereka seperti anaknya sendiri. Hankyung tahu jika istrinya itu diam-diam memberikan beasiswa kepada Kibum, Ryeowook, Donghae dan memperbolehkan Sungmin menginap dirumah Eunhyuk karena cemas. Hanya ego yang tinggi lah alasan mengapa Heechul tidak mau mengakui perasaannya itu. Dan Hankyung harap Sungmin dapat mengerti dan memakluminya. Meruntuhkan dinding antara ibu dan anak itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

Four season's

Chapter 7

Sungmin membuka matanya, dapat dia rasakan ada sesuatu yang menganjal diperutnya. Ditolehkannya wajahnya kesamping dan terlihatlah sesosok namja yang rupawan dalam manic matanya. Dengan cepat dia menyibakkan selimut yang menyelimutinya dan bernapas lega melihat seragam yang ia kenakan lengkap.

Sungmin pun menyingkirkan tangan namja itu, namun ketika dia mau beranjak, "mau kemana?" tanya suara bass yang dilontarkan namja itu.

Sungmin meliriknya, "pergi ke tempat yang bisa membuat perutku kenyang." Jawabnya singkat.

"kau mau memasak?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan polosnya.

Sungmin kembali menatap Kyuhyun, " apa aku pergi ke dapur untuk mandi?" dan setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Ia menghilang dari pintu.

Sungmin berjalan menuju dapur dan membuka isi kulkas namja itu. Dilirknya sekilas dan menutupnya, "tidak sehat, bagaimana bisa isinya hanyalah mie instan dan beberapa minuman kaleng?"

Sungmin menatap isi dapur itu intens, dia tidak menyangka jika di dalam dapur tersebut tidak ada satupun sesuatu yang tidak bisa di masak. Ia menghela napasnya sebentar, dibukanya kembali lemari es itu dan mengambil dua cup mie instan.

"aku tidak cukup jika hanya makan satu cup saja." Celetuk Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

Sungmin tersentak, tiba-tiba saja suatu kenangan berputar kembali dalam otaknya.

Flashback On

"lagi-lagi kau menculikku!" teriak Sungmin sambil berkacak pinggang menatap sesorang di sampingnya kesal.

Namja itu tertawa, dia tidak menolehkan wajahnya ke arah yeojachingunya tersebut. Jalanan telah menjadi fokusnya yang saat ini sedang menyetir. Dengan sebelah tangannya dia mengelus rambut Sungmin dengan lembut.

"hehehe, kau akan terbiasa chagi-ah~ lagipula aku saat ini benar-benar membutuhkan pertolonganmu~" bujuk namja itu dengan wajah yang dibuat semelas mungkin.

"huh, paling juga di suruh memanjakan perut karetmu itu!" dengus Sungmin.

Namja itu tersenyum salah tingkah, diberhentikannya mobil keluaran Lamborghini tersebut di sebuah kawasan rumah elite. Diapun keluar dan berlari-lari kecil untuk membuka pintu mobil yeojachingunya itu. Sungmin tersentuh, ia memberikan kecupan kecil di pipi namja tampan itu.

"kau ingin ku masakkan apa, yeobo?~" goda Sungmin sambil mengedipkan matanya nakal.

Namja itu tersenyum, "apapun yang kau masak pasti akan ku makan chagi~" dia mencium pipi Sungmin gemas.

"baiklah, aku akan memasakkan tteokbokki dan gimbap, ne?" Sungmin memeriksa kembali bahan-bahan masakan yang baru dia beli tadi.

"ne, terserah kau saja chagi asal kau masak yang banyak. Tahu sendiri kan dirimu jika aku tidak bisa hanya memakan hanya satu macam saja." Dan itu membuat Sungmin tertawa lebar.

Flashback Off

"min, baby… baby ming? Apakah kau masih bernapas? Hey… sadarlah, air matamu udah menetes tuh, min… baby ming." Kyuhyun melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah wajah yeoja manis itu. Sesekali, dia menghapus tetesan yang jatuh dari mata yeoja itu.

Sungmin tersadar , dia tidak mengatakan apapun dan mengambil satu cup mie instan lagi. Ditutupnya lemari es itu dengan wajah yang tertunduk. Dia tidak suka jika ada orang yang melihat wajahnya yang dia anggap lemah itu.

'kenapa kau tidak mau memperlihatkan kesedihanmu itu Ming? Kenapa kau suka sekali memendamnya sendiri?'batin Kyuhyun menatap punggung Sungmin dengan sendu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"aku minta tambah Teuki ahjumma!" teriak Eunhyuk sambil memamerkan gummy smile-nya, mengundang kekehan dari Donghae dan Leeteuk. Leeteuk mengambil mangkuk nasi Eunhyuk yang kosong menjadi penuh kembali dan memberikannya kembali pada Eunhyuk.

"nah, bisakah kau jelaskan padaku Hyuk kenapa kau bisa berada disini?" tanya Ryeowook menatap Eunhyuk tajam.

Eunhyuk menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu, dia tersenyum salah tingkah, "hehehe, habis aku kan masih ingin bersama Donghae, Wokkie~" ujarnya.

Donghae tersenyum, dia meletakkak sumpit makannya dan mengelus kepala Eunhyuk lembut. Eunhyuk yang diperlakukan seperti itu memberikan sebuah kecupan di pipi Donghae. Donghae yang mendapat serangan tiba-tiba itu hanya merona membuat Ryeowook dan Leeteuk ahjumma menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"kalian seperti sepasang kekasih saja jika seperti itu~" celetuk Ryeowook.

Eunhyuk tersedak, "uhuk… uhuk.. uhukkkkk…. Ahhh~ air… air Donghae~" dengan cepat Donghae memberikan air putih kepada Eunhyuk yang langsung diambil Eunhyuk dan meneguknya. Donghae mengelus-elus punggung Eunhyuk.

"aisshhh, kau ini Hyukkie, makannya pelan-pelan saja~" kata Leeteuk lembut.

Eunhyuk tersenyum canggung, kali ini dia memakannya dengan pelan-pelan. Entah hilang kemana nafsu makannya yang besar tadi. Mendengar ucapan Ryeowook tadi membuat Eunhyuk menjadi sedih, 'andai itu benar, tapi bagaimana jika mereka tahu jika aku sudah berpacaran dengan Yesung sunbae? Ottokhae?'

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk intens, dia tahu jika yeoja-nya itu sedang memiliki masalah. Dia tidak tahu kenapa wajah Eunhyuk langsung berubah drastis seperti itu. 'apakah karena kata-kata Wokkie nonna? Tapi bukankah biasanya Eunhyukkie selalu cuek jika membicarakan tentang hubungan mereka? Apa telah terjadi sesuatu?'

Ia harus mencari tahu, dan Donghae tahu kepada siapa dia harus bertanya. Seorang yeoja yang juga merupakan sahabat mereka. Yang tahu semuanya dan yang paling tidak bisa ditebak, Lee Sungmin. Yah, yeoja manis bergigi kelinci itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"apakah telah terjadi sesuatu? Kenapa sedari tadi kau terus tersenyum chagi? Apakah ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan?" tanya seorang yeoja paruh baya berparas manis kepada namja tampan bermata sipit yang diwariskannya.

"hehehe, eomma tahu Ryeowook?"

"yeoja yang kau sukai itu bukan, Sungie?"sahut seorang namja tampan bersuara husky berjidat lebar.

Yesung mengangguk, dia menatap eomma dan appanya dengan antusias, "tahukah kalian jika aku semalam bertemu dengannya? Dan aku berhasil mengajaknya makan eskrim hehehe…"

"wah, anak eomma hebat, nanti pulang dari kencan kalian bawa ke rumah ya chagi. Kenalkan pada eomma dan appa yeoja beruntung itu." sahut eommanya.

Yesung tersenyum miris, dia lupa mengatakan pada eomma dan appa nya mengenai hubungannya dengan Eunhyuk. Namun, dia hanya diam saja membiarkan hal tersebut. Entah kenapa, dia merasa sulit untuk mengungkapkan perihal hubungannya itu. Padahal kekasihnya itu adalah Eunhyuk tapi mengapa wajah Ryeowook yang selalu terbayang di benaknya.

'apakah aku harus mengubur rasa cinta ku ini padamu, Wokkie? Apakah aku harus menerima Eunhyuk dalam hidupku? Apa yang harus kulakukan?'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"eungggghhhhhh…." Siwon membuka matanya, ia merasakan pusing yang luar biasa. Ditolehkannya wajahnya kesamping dan melihat siluet wajah cantik dari seorang Kim Ki Bum. "cantik." Lirih Siwon. Dengan cepat Siwon mengambil handphonenya dan memotret wajah Kibum yang sedang tertidur itu.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara erangan dari mulut yeoja itu. Siwon dengan terburu-buru memasukkan kembali handphonenya tersebut kedalam kantongnya dan kembali memejamkan matanya, pura-pura tertidur. "ehm, sudah bangun?"tanya Kibum saat melihat wajah Siwon. Dirabanya dahi namja itu, "tidak panas lagi." Lalu dia pun menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh namja itu. dia pun beranjak pergi sambil menenteng kompres semalam.

Setelah memastikan Kibum pergi, Siwon pun membuka matanya. Dirabanya dahi yang sempat dipegang Kibum tadi, "apakah dia yang merawatku semalam?" tanya Siwon entah dengan siapa. Dan bibir joker itu pun tertarik keatas membuat senyuman. "gomapta, my snow white."

"kau sudah bangun?" tanya seseorang di balik pintu, Kibum.

Siwon salah tingkah, rasanya ia seperti sedang disidang saat itu juga, "ne? ah, ye gomawo Bummie sudah merawatku tadi malam."

Kibum menatap Siwon datar, "sudahlah, ayo ikut aku, eommaku sedang pergi dan kau sejak malam tadi belum makan kan?" tanyanya.

"ah, kriukkkkkkkkk…" bunyi perut Siwon berbunyi, wajah Siwon langsung memerah seketika. Kibum masih menatapnya datar. Ia menghela napasnya pendek, dia pergi tanpa menolehkan wajahnya sedikitpun kea rah Siwon.

Siwon yang melihat siluet tubuh Kibum yang mulai menghilang langsung beranjak dari tidurnya, "dasar perut sialan." Umpatnya melirik perutnya yang tidak bisa di ajak kompromi.

Siwon menatap punggung Kibum, tubuhnya tidak bisa di ajak kompromi saat ini. Tiba-tiba saja tangannya memeluk pinggang ramping yeoja itu dan menyerukkan wajahnya ke tengkuk Kibum. Menyesap aroma yang menenangkan.

Kibum memutar bola matanya jengah dengan kelakuan namja di belakangnya ini. 'sepertinya mulai ngelunjak nih orang. Udah di rawat, di masakin, eh ngelakuin pelecehan lagi.'

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk melihat spatula yang di pegang Kibum saat ini ke wajah Siwon. Kibum tersenyum puas menatap korban KDRT nya itu meraung tidak jelas di lantai rumahnya. Wajar, Kibum memukulnya tidak pelan. Membuat jiplakan spatula terlihat jelas di wajah Siwon.

"hahahaha… mukamu, lihatlah wajahmu itu Siwon-ah~ hahahaha." Kibum tertawa lepas. Tanpa sadar dia tersenyum di depan Siwon. Dan Siwon terpana, dia tidak menyangka jika wajah yeoja ini saat tertawa lebih cantik dari biasanya.

"kau sangat cantik jika tertawa seperti itu, Bummie." Celetuk Siwon tiba-tiba, Kibum terdiam. Dia menatap Siwon dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan dan itu membuat Siwon menjadi salah tingkah, "w.. wae?"

Kibum melengos, dia lebih memilih untuk memasak buat sarapan mereka. Tidak tahukah kau Siwon jika saat ini Kibum merona merah mendengar ucapanmu tadi? Dan bukanlah Kibum jika dia lebih memilih untuk tidak mengakuinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Donghae dan Eunhyuk sedang berjalan di sebuah taman di dekat rumah Eunhyuk. Donghae mengantar Eunhyuk pulang. Suasana hening terjadi. Donghae merasa jika saat ini Eunhyuk berbeda dari biasanya. Biasanya yeoja manis ini akan membuat suatu percakapan seru membuat mereka akan lupa waktu. Tapi ini malah sebaliknya, yeoja ini terus saja diam sedari tadi.

Plukkk… Donghae memeluk Eunhyuk dari belakang membuat yeoja itu tersentak kaget dan menatap Donghae bingung, " ada apa Hae?"

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya, rambut Donghae membuat Eunhyuk merasa geli karena posisinya tersebut membuat rambut itu menggelitik tengkuknya. "harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, Hyukkie. Ada apa? Tak biasanya kau murung seperti itu?"

Eunhyuk terhenyak, dia membalikkan badannya dan menatap mata Donghae-nya yang juga menatapnya teduh. Pertahanan Eunhyuk pecah, dia menghamburkan badannya memeluk balik Donghae dan mengucapkan 'mianhe' berkali-kali.

Butuh waktu lama buat Donghae untuk membujuk Eunhyuk untuk berhenti menangis. Sudah ribuan kali dia menanyakan alasannya, namun Eunhyuk hanya mengucapkan maaf dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Donghae bingung, tapi akhirnya dia menyerah dan membiarkan Eunhyuk untuk menenangkan diri terlebih dahulu. Biarlah nanti Eunhyuk sendiri yang akan menceritakannya. Saat ini Donghae hanya bisa diam menunggu.

Donghae mengelus-elus kepala Eunhyuk lembut, "sudah baikan?"tanyanya. Eunhyuk mengangguk, dia merebahkan kepalanya di paha Donghae. Benar-benar nyaman, Eunhyuk suka itu. Dia menatap wajah Donghae dari bawah. Dilihatnya wajah itu yang sedang melihat sesuatu. Merasa pernasaran, dia pun mengikut arah pandangan Donghae, dimana tempat anak kecil sedang bermain.

"terkadang aku merasa iri pada mereka." Sahut Eunhyuk.

"wae?"

"mereka bisa menikmati kehidupan anak-anak sebagaimana semestinya. Sedangkan aku?" Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya.

Flashback Onn

Disebuah taman, terlihatlah sosok namja kecil bersama ketiga yeoja kecil namun terlihat lebih tua daripada namja itu. Mereka asyik bermain tanpa menyadari sosok lain yang menatap mereka dari balik pagar rumah yang begitu besar. Sosok itu menatap mereka dengan intens.

"siapa dia? Sedari tadi menatap kita sejak tadi."tanya yeoja kecil dengan mata kelamnya.

"entahlah Bummie, tapi kurasa dia ingin bermain dengan kita." Sahut yeoja kecil nan imut lainnya.

Namja kecil a. Ka Donghae menatap sosok itu, dia dan sosok itu saling bertatapan. Dapat Donghae liat ada perasaan antusias dan sedih di manik matanya. Diapun menarik salah satu nonna nya yang paling berani di antara mereka, "Minnie nonna, cepeltinya dia ingin belmain belcama kita, ayo ajak dia nonna~" bujuk Donghae kepada yeoja kecil berparas manis yang sedang mengemut lolipopnya itu.

"Donghae-ah~ jangan minta sesuatu yang mustahil kepada Minnie. Kau tidak lihat pagar besar itu? Pasti yeoja itu tidak diperbolehkan bermain sama orangtuanya. Sudahlah, biarkan saja dia sendirian seperti itu." Ujar Ryeowook tanpa menyadari jika ucapannya itu menyakiti hati sosok itu.

"iya, yang dikatakan Wokkie itu benar~" sahut Kibum.

Donghae menatap Sungmin dengan berkaca-kaca, dia berharap jika nonna-nya satu ini mau memenuhi keinginannya itu. entah kenapa, Donghae kecil ingin sekali bermain dengan sosok manis itu.

Krekkk… Sungmin menggigit lolipopnya itu dengan keras dan melumatnya habis, dia menyeringai kearah dua temannya itu, "apa yang kalian bicarakan, huh? Apa sekecil itu nyali kalian hingga tak sadar telah berkata menyakitkan hati seseorang?"

"apa maksudmu Minnie?" tanya Kibum yang sedikit tersulut emosinya.

"apa kalian pikir jika yeoja itu mau berdiri diam di situ saja, huh? Bagaimana bisa kalian mengucapkan hal-hal yang tidak bertanggung jawab seperti itu?" ucap Sungmin santai.

Wajah Ryeowook berkaca-kaca, Kibum yang melihat itu langsung saja memeluknya. Dia menatap Sungmin tajam, "karena itulah aku benci anak chaebol sepertimu yang bisanya menyakiti hati kami."

Sungmin menatap Kibum tak kalah tajamnya, "karena itu juga aku benci anak miskin yang sok sepertimu, selalu membuat prepepsi sendiri dan menganggap jika dialah yang selalu tersakiti."

"apa maksudmu, huh?" kali ini Kibum benar-benar marah dan mendorong Sungmin. Itu berhasil membuat Donghae, Ryeowook dan sosok itu sedikit takut melihat mereka yang sepertinya akan berkelahi.

"maksudku? Harusnya aku yang bertanya apa maksud kalian tadi? Kenapa kalian mengucapkan seakan-akan kalian tidak peduli dengan nasib anak itu. dia itu sama seperti kita, dia ingin bermain seperti kita. Dan kalian yang tidak tahu apa-apa malah membuatnya semakin sedih. Apakah kalian pikir dia mau begitu saja berdiri diam disana melihat kita, huh?" terang Sungmin menatap Kibum dingin. Dia mencekram baju Kibum hingga tubuh yeoja itu sedikit terangkat keatas.

Kibum sedikit gemetar, dia tidak pernah menyangka jika sosok yang selalu dia kenal tenang dan dewasa di antara mereka ternyata bisa menjadi menakutkan seperti ini. dia melihat kilat mata marah dalam manic mata Sungmin. Kibum terdiam merenungkan kata-kata Sungmin tadi.

Sungmin berjalan menghampiri sosok itu, namun ujung bajunya ditarik oleh Ryeowook. Dia menolehkan kepalanya dan meliriknya, "apa yang mau kau lakukan, Minnie?" tanya Ryeowook sedikit takut.

Sungmin menyeringai, dia terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Ryeowook. Dia kini berdiri dekat sekali dengan sosok itu yang terhalangi oleh pagar rumahnya.

"siapa namamu?" tanya Sungmin.

Sosok itu menatap Sungmin dengan takut-takut, " E.. Eunhyuk imnida."

Sungmin menyeringai, "hey apakah kau mau bermain bersama kami?" tanyanya.

Eunhyuk mengangguk, dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca dia menatap Sungmin, "aku ingin bermain bersama kalian. Tapi, Hiks… jangan berkelahi gara-gara aku."

Sungmin menatap Eunhyuk lembut, di usapnya kepala Eunhyuk sayang, "kalau kau ingin bermain dengan kami maka kau sendirilah yang harus menghancurkan dinding itu, jangan lemah. Kami ada disini bersamamu." Ucapnya menyeringai.

Flashback Off

Eunhyuk tersenyum, " aku sangat beruntung saat itu ada Sungmin. Dia seakan-akan menghancurkan dinding yang membelenggu kehidupanku dalam satu kalimat saja. Entah kenapa, aku merasakan semangat untuk keluar saat itu mendengar ucapannya, seakan-akan terhinoptis dalam kharismanya. Untuk pertama kalinya aku membakang perintah eommaku dan keluar dari rumah bermain bersama kalian."

Donghae mengangguk membenarkan, "terkadang aku berpikir dia tidak seperti anak biasanya, dia istimewa. Dia benar-benar menganggumkan. Dan aku bangga pernah mengenalnya dan menjadi dongsaengnya."

Tiba-tiba saja raut muka wajah Eunhyuk menjadi sendu, "tapi sayang, kejadian itu benar-benar menghancurkannya, bukan fisik melainkan psikisnya."

Donghae pun ikutan sendu, "ne, jika tidak ada kejadian itu. Mungkin, sampai sekarang… ahhh, sudahlah tidak usah kita bicarakan itu lagi… ayo, kita ganti topic yang lebih ceria." Ujar Donghae mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"tapi Hae, apakah kau masih ingat dengan pesan terakhir yang pernah 'dia' sampaikan padamu?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Donghae mengangguk, " tentu saja, dia memintaku untuk menjaga Sungmin. Dia juga bilang jika ada satu lagi namja yang akan melindungi Sungmin, tapi dia tidak bilang siapa namja itu. Tidak masalah, aku sampai sekarang bersumpah akan menjadi kaki kanan Sungmin. Dan aku akan mengekori nonna kesayangan ku itu, meski harus memasuki dunia hitam tersebut."

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae bangga, "aku sangat bangga denganmu Hae." Dan Donghae hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang memakan makanannya seakan-akan tidak pernah dikasih makan selama seminggu, "hey, pelan-pelan makannya. Makananmu itu tidak akan pergi kemana~"

Kyuhyun acuh, dia tetap memakannya dengan lahap membuat Sungmin berdecak. Dia tidak suka di acuhkan seperti itu, " aku penasaran dengan kaki kananmu itu Ming~" celetuk Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin menoleh kepadanya.

"wae?" tanya Sungmin.

"tidak, hanya saja aku begitu kagum dengan kepintarannya. Bahkan, aku sendiri tidak bisa menembus dinding pertahanan yang dia buat. Padahal aku termasuk hacker yang cukup handal loh." Ucap Kyuhyun santai.

"ahh, jadi hacker yang selama ini menganggu kinerja kerja kami itu dirimu, hmm?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, "ayolah Ming, kau tidak akan marah hanya karena itu kan?" Ujar Kyuhyun menyebalkan.

Sungmin berdecak, "cih, harusnya tadi kuberikan racun saja dalam makananmu itu." Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, "namanya Kim Donghae, dia adik dari temanku, Kim Ryeowook." Ucap Sungmin tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun terkejut, "kenapa kau memberikan informasi serahasia itu kepadaku?" tanyanya.

"entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja keluar dari mulutku." Sungmin mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli.

"apa kau tidak takut jika sebenarnya aku ini adalah mata-mata dari sainganmu?"

"kalau begitu maka aku akan menghacurkan perusahaan sainganku itu." ujarnya enteng.

"kau memang tidak bisa ditebak Ming~"

"aku anggap itu sebagai pujian~" Sungmin memadang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

To be continued

Hehehe… apakah romance-nya udah kerasa? Kok aku nggak ya? Hehehe… maaf ya buat review-review nya belom saya bales-bales heheh… udah ah, daripada ngomong gak jelas kaya gini lebih baik saya balas ya review kalian :

**Niisaa9 : wah, itu masih dirahasiakan hehehe… Yups, pria misterius itu adalah Kyuhyun. Nanti saya ceritakan asal muasal Kyuhyun tersebut. Yah, sebenarnya sih Siwon itu udah dijodohkan dari kecil tapi sayang Kibumnya terlanjur miskin duluan… yah, baca ajalah hehehe…**

**Wonnie : hehehe, ini udah lanjut**

**Choi Yui Chan : *ngangguk-ngangguk… thanks buat sarannya chingu… memang sih awalnya aku banyak banget typo-nya… nanti saya kembangkan lagi fanfic ini supaya tidak terlalu datar, jjang!**

**Park Ha Woo : tenang chingu, ada alasannya kok kenapa Eunhyuk ngelakuin hal tersebut… nanti secara perlahan-lahan aku akan menceritakan masa lalu mereka semuanya masing-masing. Iya, yang ditemui Ryeowook di perpustakaan itu Kyuhyun hehehe**

**Lyndaariez : ne, mereka pacaran hehehe**

**UmeWokkie : ne, mianhe ya… tapi udah diperbaiki kok :"))**

** : ne, mian… udah dibaiki kok.. sekali lagi mian :"**

**Elizabeth Kim : gimana chingu? menarik nggak? Hehehe makasih ya chingu udah mau baca… tahu gak kalau aku nunggu review-mu dari chapter per chapter hehehe..**

**Minhyunni1318 : wah, aku tahu banget nih siapa chingu satu ini… makasih udah mau merivew fanfic satu ini sama yang lainnya.. aku suka kata-katamu itu, ' simple tapi rumit.. jadi intinya aku pengen ff nya lanjut.' Benarkah? Wah, aku harap itu bisa menjadi style ku dalam menulis fanfic ini agar membedakanku dengan author-author lainnya ^^~ gomapta chingu**

**Dwiihae : wah, readers lama ini, saya ingat loh, hehehe… maaf ya kalau postingnya lama.. makasih udah mau mereview fanfic saya ini **


	8. Chapter 8

Four season's

Chapter 8

Pagi yang cerah buat para keempat tokoh yeoja kita yang saat ini telah memasuki perkarangan sekolah. Berbanding terbalik jika mengingat betapa suramnya mereka kemarin. Seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa, Mereka berjalan dengan penuh keriangan dan candaan.

"waaaaa… Sungmin tetap manis yaaaaa~"

"Kibum juga selalu keren dan cool~"

"Eunhyuk sangat cantik dan mempesona~"

"ryeowook terlihat imut seperti biasanya~"

Lihatlah, betapa populernya mereka di sekolah. Begitu banyak namja juga yeoja yang berteriak histeris meneriakkan nama keempat yeoja itu saking terpesonanya. Bahkan ada juga yang pingsan. Berlebihan memang, namun itu adalah sebuah fakta.

"cih, persahabatan yang memuakkan." Lirih seorang yang melihat keempat yeoja itu dari jauh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ughhhh, aku malas sekali masuk pelajaran Kim Songsaenim~" keluh Eunhyuk sambil menangkupkan wajahnya ke meja.

Dengan malas, Kibum memberikan sebuah buku kepada Eunhyuk, ditatapnya Eunhyuk dengan pandangan yang meremehkan, "bilang saja kalau kau belum mengerjakan tugasnya, monyet pabbo~" ejeknya.

Eunhyuk mengambil buku yang diberikan Kibum dan menyalin ke dalam bukunya sendiri. Tepat seperti yang dikatakan oleh yeoja cantik kita Kibum itu.

"huh, bagaimana bisa kau mau menyamakan dirimu dengan adiknya Wokkie jika kau sebodoh ini Hyukkie? Apa kau tidak malu kepada Donghae-Mu itu?" tanya Sungmin sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Waeyo Minnie? Kenapa kau membawa-bawa nama Donghae?"

Sungmin mendengus, " yah, tentu saja ada hubungannya pabbo! Kau kan dekat dengannya, dan lagian kau tahu kan jika Donghae-mu itu adalah peringkat umum di kelas XI. Apa kau tidak malu berdekatan dengan namja seperti itu sedangkan kapasitas otakmu, menyedihkan." Terang Sungmin.

Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Apa yang diucapkan oleh Sungmin itu benar. Terkadang, sering kali dia merutuki kepintaran namja itu. Bukannya apa, hanya saja yeoja kita satu ini suka merasa minder jika bersanding dengan namja berperawakan ikan itu.

"aku tidak keberatan dengan keadaan Hyukkie yang seperti itu."celetuk seseorang dibelakan keempat orang itu dan mendudukan dirinya disamping Eunhyuk.

Mendengar suara namja impiannya itu, langsung saja Eunhyuk menolehkan kepalanya kesamping. Terlihatlah wajah tampan dari seseorang yang selalu menemaninya sedari kecil tersebut, Donghae. Tanpa memperdulikan keadaan sekitar, Eunhyuk menerjang memeluk sosok itu.

"Donghae, aku merindukanmu~" ujar Eunhyuk manja. Mendengar itu, Donghae tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Eunhyuk sayang.

"bukannya baru saja kita bertemu di gerbang tadi Hyukkie?" tanya Donghae.

"itu tidak cukup, pokoknya Hyukkie kangen sama Donghae Jika Donghae tidak ada disisi Hyukkie."

Donghae tersenyum, dia memang sudah memaklumi sifat Eunhyuk yang berubah manja jika didekatnya. Meski dia juga sebelas dua belas dengan sifat yeoja itu. Namun, setidaknya namja itu bisa mengendalikan sifatnya yang satu itu.

"huh, jangan terlalu memanjakannya Hae. Nanti dia jadi bergantung padamu." Ujar Sungmin menatap pasangan ikan-monyet itu iritasi.

"kalau itu Hyukkie, aku tidak mempermasalahkannya kok Minnie nonna~"

'budak cinta.' Batin ketiga yeoja itu serempak.

"huh, namja peringkat pertama dengan yeoja peringkat terbawah, amazing… apakah ada skandal yang lebih parah dari ini?~" ejek Kibum membuat Eunhyuk mau tak mau langsung mendelik kepadanya.

"sudahlah Bummie, berhenti menggoda Hyukkie. Kasihan dia~ dan kau Donghae pergilah kekelasmu. Sebentar lagi bel masuk. Lalu Hyukkie, kerjakan tugasmu jika tidak ingin dihukum Kim songsaenim." Ujar Ryeowook menengahi pembicaraan yang sudah mulai melantur itu. Tanpa diperintah dua kali, keempat orang tersebut mematuhi ucapan Ryeowook. Hey, mereka tidak mau mencari masalah dengan Kim Ryeowook yang sedang marah, you know?

Namun, tanpa mereka sadari ketika Donghae keluar. Ternyata, salah satu dari mereka mengikutinya. Dan tidak ada satupun yang menyadari. Tidak ada sampai bel masuk berbunyi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"jadi bisakah kau menjelaskan semua ini, Minnie nonna?" tanya Donghae sambil menunjuk namja yang asyik bermain PSP yang kini duduk di tempat kursi yang biasa dia duduki itu.

"namanya Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun." Sahut Sungmin datar, si pemilik nama itu menyambut mereka dengan seringai menatap kedua orang yang baru saja masuk.

"waw, apakah tidak apa-apa orang teladan seperti kalian berkeliaran seperti ini?" sindir Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendengus mendengar ejekan Kyuhyun, tanpa menjawabnya dia membaringkan diri di sebuah sofa tanpa mempedulikan tatapan dari namja tersebut yang tak lepas memandangnya.

"jangan memandang seperti itu, nanti bola matamu akan keluar." Ingat Donghae menyadarkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memutarkan kedua bola matanya.

"jadi ini ruangan server markas kalian? Ruangan osis?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil meneliti ruangan seluas 5 X 10 meter itu.

Kyuhyun benar-benar takjub. Ruangan itu berisi beberapa computer terbaru. Tidak bisa disangka, jika dibalik dinding tersembunyi dalam ruangan osis itu terdapat ruangan server berteknologi tinggi seperti ini. Pantas saja system kinerja kedua orang ini tidak pernah terlacak oleh orang luar, genius!

"ah, dari informasi yang aku dengar, aku tidak pernah menyangka jika kau adalah lulusan dari MIT Donghae~ mengingat dirimu yang seorang yahh~… bagaimana bisa?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran. Tanpa basa basi.

Donghae menatap Sungmin yang kini menyibukkan dirinya dengan salah satu computer tersebut. Donghae menghela napasnya, sungguh dia tidak terlalu suka dengan namja yang terlihat sok itu didepannya, " aku tiga tahun belajar disana. Tentu saja tidak ada yang tahu, dengan bilang mendapatkan beasiswa mereka langsung menyetujuinya tanpa menanyakan lebih lanjut."

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae dengan meremehkan, dibalik kesederhanaan yang dipancarkan namja ikan itu. Ternyata adalah lulusan dari universitas terkenal itu. Didunia komputer dan informatika, nama Massachusetts Institute Technology (MIT) memang menlegenda. Disitu, tempat berkumpulnya para ahli komputer terkenal diseluruh dunia. Dan kini salahsatu dari orang tersebut berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Sebagai seorang murid biasa.

"lalu kenapa kembali bersekolah seperti orang biasa kebanyakan? Bukankah kau bukanlah orang yang biasa-biasa saja? Apakah karena kau biasa hidup dengan orang biasa makanya kau nyaman hidup sebagai orang biasa? Melepaskan kesempatan demi orang biasa?" deretan pertanyaan dari Kyuhyun membuat Donghae mual mendengarnya. Banyak kosakata biasa dari pertanyaan itu membuatnya pusing.

"aku tidak terlalu menyukai kehidupan yang glamour~" jawab Donghae singkat.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "bisa jadi, aku setuju dengan yang satu itu."

"Kyu, kau pernah mencoba progam VINE?" tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba membuat Kyuhyun dan Donghae menatapnya.

Kyuhyun menatap yeoja itu intens, "pernah."

"bagaimana programnya?" tanyanya lagi sambil menyeruput kopi yang dibuatnya.

" benar-benar program yang sangat impresif. Program paling canggih yang pernah kulihat, Wae?"

Sungmin mendengus, " mana yang lebih hebat? VINE atau system keamanan server kami? Kau pernah meng-hack dinding firewall server kami kan?"

"aku tidak bisa menilainya Baby Ming~ setiap server memiliki kekurangan dan kelebihan masing-masing. Aku tidak bisa mengutarakannya."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun jengah, tidak puas dengan jawabannya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi dia pun berjalan ketempat duduk Kyuhyun dan mendorong kursi itu hingga menghadap computer yang sedari tadi dioperasinya.

Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak, "i.. ini isi dari VINE?" tanyanya sambil menggeserkan kursor agar mudah membacanya.

Sungmin mengangguk, "yah, seperti yang kau bicarakan~ VINE adalah system keamanan jika tidak ditelusuri lebih lanjut."

Dengan gemetar, Kyuhyun mengambil alih komputer itu dan menelitinya lebih lanjut. Seakan tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja dia baca. Dia menatap server itu dengan cermat, "jadi VINE bukanlah program keamanan melainkan _backdoor program_?"

Sungmin mengangguk, "ini alasanku membawamu kemari. memperlihatkan sebuah program _backdoor_ yang tersembunyi didalam program keamanan." Sungmin menjelaskan.

"untuk apa?"

"tentu saja, mengambil data dari server dan melacaknya. Program ini juga berfungsi sebagai program keamanan, jadi tidak ada yang mengetahui isi dari program tersebut."

"bagaimana bisa tidak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui program satu ini? Kalian tahu, banyak sekali para hacker yang memakai program ini untuk firewall mereka. Tapi harus aku akui, pencipta program ini sangat genius. Program _backdoor_nya tersembunyi dengan baik. Kalau saja kalian tidak menunjukkan ini maka aku terus memakai firewall dengan system ini."

"kami juga tidak akan menemukannya jika kau tidak meng-hack serverku, Kyuhyun-ssi. Awalnya aku iseng mencoba untuk menembus system komputermu. Akan tetapi, betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat cara kinerja program itu. Tapi, seperti yang kau katakan tadi , jika banyak hacker yang memakai program satu ini maka sudah banyak sekali informasi-informasi yang dia dapatkan."

"lalu kenapa kau tunjukkan ini padaku Baby Ming?"

"salah satu klienku adalah korbannya. Dia sering mengeluh kepadaku karena informasi yang dia simpan selalu bocor ke tangan musuh."

" nugu? Lee Seunghyun? Appa dari Lee Hyuk Jae?" tanya Kyuhyun tepat.

"aku tidak peduli siapa orang ini, akan tetapi cara yang dia lakukan sangat merugikan banyak orang. Tindakannya harus dihentikan."

Kyuhyun tercenung. Entah kenapa mendengar nama VINE membuat dia teringat dengan seseorang. Orang yang memiliki kejeniusan otak diatas rata-rata sepertinya. Patnernya dalam dunia maya dan juga merupakan bagian dari hidup kedua orang didepannya itu. 'ini mustahil, bukan dia. Pasti bukan dia.' Batin Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, kau punya gambaran tentang siapa yang kira-kira dapat melakukan ini? aku pernah sekali melacaknya namun gagal, aku ditendang secara telak oleh hacker satu ini." tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menggeleng, "ani, aku bahkan baru tau jika program ini ternyata seperti ini."

Jalan buntu. Mereka terus berpikir, namun hanya satu orang dalam pikiran mereka saja yang terlintas. Tentu saja mereka langsung menepis kuat-kuat pikiran itu. tidak ingin mempercayai orang sebaik itu bisa menjadi semengerikan ini.

"ah, kalau boleh tau, adakah yang mau bersedia menceritakan siapa dia?" tanya Donghae kepada Sungmin sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"huh, darimana saja kalian sedari tadi?" tanya Eunhyuk mendelikkan matanya kearah dua orang yang baru saja datang.

"ada keperluan osis, Hyuk! Kau lupa jika kami berdua ini ketua dan wakil ketua osis?" tanya Sungmin balik.

"tapi tidak harus bolos kelas diam-diam seperti tadi kan Minnie? Taukah kau jika aku, Bummie, juga Wokkie sangat mengkhawatirkanmu yang menghilang dari kelas?"

Sungmin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, " mian, aku lupa memberitahu kalian tadi. karena panggilan tersebut sangat mendadak, benarkan Hae?" tanya Sungmin meminta belaan dari Donghae.

Donghae mengangguk mengiyakan.

"huh, baiklah, kali ini kau kumaafkan namun tidak untuk lain kali~" ancam Eunhyuk yang terlihat menggemaskan dimata Donghae.

Sungmin mengangguk. Dia dan Donghaepun bernapas lega. Setidaknya mereka tidak terlalu membohongi kedua orang ini lebih lanjut. Tanpa menyadari tatapan intens dari seseorang yang diam sedari tadi.

"ah, dimana Wokkie nonna? Kok aku tidak melihatnya?"tanya Donghae mencelingak-celingukan kepalanya mencari sosok nonnanya.

"jam segini paling juga ketaman belakang." Seru mereka serempak.

Donghae menatap ketiganya bingung, "taman belakang? Ada apa disana?" tanyanya.

"loh kau tidak tahu kegiatan rutin Ryeowook selama ini? makanya jangan keseringan mengurusi kegiatan osismu itu Hae-ah sampai-sampai kegiatan nonnamu tidak tahu."sindir Kibum.

Donghae merenung, "memangnya ada apa?" tanyanya pada Kibum.

"hahaha, ituloh Yesung sunbae, kau tahu kan?"

"Yesung sunbae yang aneh itu?kenapa dengannya?" tanya Donghae.

"hahaha, orang aneh itu akan jadi kakak iparmu, Hae~ nonnamu menyukainya."

"oh, menyukainya… MWO MENYUKAINYA?" teriak Donghae histeris membuat seluruh orang dikantin menatapnya. Membuat ketiga yeoja itu menundukkan kepalanya meminta maaf membuat keributan.

"yak, bisakah sikapmu itu biasa saja? kau membuat kami malu, Hae-ah~" dengus Kibum.

"tapi Bummie nonna, bagaimana bisa?" tanya Donghae.

"tentu saja bisa pabbo! Wokkie kan sangat menyukainya semenjak masuk kesekolah ini. kuharap Yesung sunbae tidak memiliki pacar agar Wokkie tetap ceria seperti itu."

"ne, aku juga merestuinya jika Yesung sunbae dapat membahagiakannya." Donghae tersenyum sambil membayangkan sosok nonnanya yang tersenyum bahagia.

Eunhyuk terdiam, Sungmin melihat itu dan menghela napas, "dasar kenapa sih suka sekali mencari masalah?"lirih Sungmin yang pastinya tidak didengar siapapun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kembali, Ryeowook terus menatap Yesung hingga tak berkedip. Terpesona dengan nyanyian yang dibawakan dengan merdu tersebut. Terhanyut dalam liriknya. Hanya Yesung yang bisa, hanya dia yang bisa membuat yeoja satu ini mabuk kedalam pesonanya.

"aku tahu kalau kau disana, kemarilah~"seru Yesung yang kini sedang menutup matanya, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sambil menikmati angin yang menderanya. Dia merasa nyaman dan mengantuk. Seakan-akan enggan untuk membuka matanya sedikitpun.

"o.. oppa~" cicit Ryeowook malu karena ketangkap basah.

Yesung tersenyum miris, 'bahkan suara Eunhyuk terdengar seperti suara Ryeowook.' Batinnya.

"oppa, aku minta maaf~ apakah oppa marah?"

"ani, Aku tidak mempermasalahkannya~"

"benarkah?"

"ne, malah aku lebih senang lagi jika kau mendengarkan nyanyianku secara langsung daripada sembunyi-sembunyi seperti itu."

Ryeowook tertegun, wajahnya merona hebat, dia tidak pernah menyangka jika aktivitasnya itu sudah diketahui oleh Yesung sunbae sejak lama. Benar-benar memalukan.

"ah, bolehkah aku mendengar suaramu oppa? Aku ingin sekali mendengarkan suara oppa secara langsung. Bolehkah?" tanya Ryeowook.

"oppa?"

"oppa? Kau mendengarkanku?"

Hening.

Ryeowook langsung menatap Yesung dan ingin tertawa saat itu juga. Melihat Yesung mendengkur menandakan dia sudah berada dalam dunia mimpi. Oh tuhan, jadi sedari tadi dia berbicara sendiri? Astaga!

Ryeowook menatap Yesung dengan lembut, dielusnya kepala Yesung dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"jaljayo oppa, saranghae~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"mian, aku terlambat~" seru Donghae sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam.

"hahaha, tidak seperti biasanya kau telat Donghae-ah~" tanya namja bertubuh rakun itu menatap sosok didepannya dengan senyuman palsu.

"ah, aku ada urusan sebentar jadinya sedikit terlambat ahjussi~" ucap Donghae sambil menyeka tubuhnya yang penuh dengan peluh.

'urusan apa nak?' kangin mengacak rambut Donghae acak, "jangan terlalu memaksakan diri Donghae" ujar namja itu.

Donghae tersenyum simpul, dia menatap sosok itu penuh arti, "ne, aku tidak memaksakan diriku kok. Tenang saja."

"yasudah, pergi sana... jangan malas, kka hwaiting!" teriak Kangin kepada Donghae menyemangatinya.

Donghae memberikan jempolnya kepada ahjussi itu, "tentu saja dong Kangin ahjussi~" ujarnya sambil berlari meninggalkan bosnya itu.

Sosok yang dipanggil Kangin itu memandang punggung Donghae dengan tatapan yang sendu, "bagaimana bisa kau hidup seperti ini Hae? Apakah begitu sulit untukmu meraih hal yang memang milikmu?"

"sajangnim, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seseorang dari belakang, amber sang sekretaris.

"bagaimana bisa aku baik-baik saja melihat anakku seperti itu Amber-ssi~"lirih Kangin. Ditatapnya sosok Donghae yang kini sedang bergabung dengan pekerja lainnya. "lihatlah dia! Begitu berkerja keras sama sepertiku waktu muda dulu."

Amber tersenyum, "anak anda benar-benar menganggumkan sajangnim~"

"tentu saja, padahal dia tidak harus berkerja seperti itu. andai dia tahu jika dia adalah anak dari pemilik kontruksi bangunan Kim Corps."

"lalu kenapa anda tidak mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya padanya, sajangnim?"

"dan melihatnya menjauh padaku? Tidak akan Amber-ssi." Kangin menoleh kearah sekretarisnya itu, "bagaimana mereka disekolah?"

"seperti itulah, putra anda mendapatkan peringkat umum juga diangkat sebagai ketua osis. Sedangkan, putrid anda benar-benar memiliki sopan santun yang baik dan berbudi luhur. Anda benar-benar beruntung memiliki anak-anak seperti mereka."

"itu semua didikan dari Leeteuk bukan aku. Aku adalah contoh appa yang gagal."

Kangin menghela napasnya menatap putranya itu dari jauh. Penyesalan selalu datang belakangan. Ketika dia berhasil, dia harus kehilangan sosok orang-orang yang disayanginya. Ingin sekali kembali kemasa-masa itu. Namun apa yang diimpikannya seperti menggapai bulan. Sulit untuk diraih.

Maka dari itu, dia sengaja merekrut Amber yang seumuran dengan anak-anaknya namun memiliki kecerdasan yang luar biasa. Agar dapat memantau keadaan anak-anaknya. Dia sampai rela menyekolahkan Amber yang tentu saja diterima dengan senang hati oleh yeoja berperawakan namja tersebut.

Donghae menatap sosok yang sedari tadi mengawasinya itu datar, dengan senyum sinis dia membuka headset ditelinganya. Rupanya dia mencuri mendengar seluruh isi pembicaraan kedua orang tersebut.

"bodoh sekali kau, appa~ andai saja kau lebih memilih kami, mungkin kau tidak akan kehilangan kami~"ujar Donghae sambil memanggul karung yang dibawanya.

Flashback on

"aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiranmu Hae, bukankah kau memilki cukup banyak uang untuk membelikan cincin itu untuk Eunhyukkie? Kenapa kau masih saja melakukan perkerjaan berat seperti itu huh?" tanya Sungmin melihat Donghae yang terburu-buru.

Donghae menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak dan menatap Sungmin penuh arti, "aku ingin memberikan sesuatu kepada Hyukkie dengan hasil keringatku sendiri nonna~"

Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendengar alasan yang paling konyol yang pernah dia dengar, "lalu uang yang selama ini dicairkan lewat rekeningmu itu bukan dari hasil kerja kerasmu? Kau mencurinya darimana Hae?" sindir Sungmin.

Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, "yak, nonna maksudku mencari uang dengan hasil keringat sendiri itu yah seperti mencari uang selayaknya orang yang biasa lakukan. Hal yang kita lakukan ini sangat tidak wajar untuk anak seumuran kita."

Sungmin terkekeh, "hahaha, jadi maksudmu kau ingin memberikan hadiah kepada Hyukkie dengan kerja kerasmu memanggul karung itu huh?"

"ne karena aku ingin melihatnya tersenyum nonna, meski aku sangat dibenci oleh nyonya Lee." lirihnya

"sudahlah, tidak usah kau pikirkan nyonya kaya baru itu~ kalau dia berbuat macam-macam dengan dongsaeng kesayanganku. Bersiap-siap sajalah kubuat suaminya dan juga dia menggulung tikar~" ancam Sungmin.

Donghae tertawa terbahak-bahak, "yah, mungkin sesekali itu bisa kujadikan kartu As terakhir."

Sungmin bergidik mendengarnya, "yak, aku hanya memberikan usul saja tadi."

"dan kau tahu jika Hyukkie menolakku, maka hal itulah yang akan kulakukan nonna. Meski dia akan membenciku sekalipun. Karena aku benar-benar mencintainya."

'dasar pabbo! Tanpa kau lakukan itu Hyukkie sudah bertekuk lutut kepadamu! Kau saja yang tidak menyadarinya dan membuat keadaan itu menjadi sulit!' batin Sungmin dalam hati.

Flashback off

.

.

.

.

.

.

"wah, aku tidak pernah menyangka jika semester ini akan menerima tiga murid sekaligus." Ujar seongsaenim kepada tiga namja berperawakan tampan yang mengikutinya.

Ketiga namja itu benar-benar menyedot perhatian siswa disana. Lihatlah mereka, dengan tubuh bak model dan wajah yang rupawan siapa yang tidak akan terpesona dengan mereka. Yang satu memiliki lesung pipit yang menggoda, satu lagi memasang seringai yang menawan dan yang terakhir mempunyai tatapan tajam yang menghanyutkan. Benar-benar karya tuhan yang enak untuk dipandang.

Songsaenim berjalan dan tanpa sengaja menatap sosok rupawan lainnya yang mendekati mereka. Langsung saja songsaenim memanggilnya untuk mendekat.

"ada apa songsaenim?" tanya namja tampan sekaligus manis tersebut.

"ahh~ tidak. Aku memiliki sedikit urusan Donghae-ssi. Bisakah kau menunjukkan ketiga orang ini ketempat kelas nonnamu?" tanya songsaenim kepada namja yang ternyata Donghae itu.

Donghae melirik ketiga orang tersebut dan menyeringai melihat salah satu dari mereka. Baru saja kemarin dia bercengkrama dengannya. Tak disangka jika pertemuan keduanya seperti ini. dan bukan hanya itu saja, kedua orang disebelah namja itu juga menarik perhatian dari Donghae.

'sepertinya untuk hari kedepan akan menjadi semakin menarik~' batin Donghae mengulum senyumnya mengiyakan permintaan songsaenimnya.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued

Kang Shin Ah : dia itu seseorang. Mian chingu, kemaren itu aku sedang gak fokus jadinya salah posting. sekali lagi mian :"

Minhyunni1318 : kaya gimana chingu? hehe, sebenarnya Hyukki gak jahat kok... dia punya cara tersendiri buat nunjukin kasih sayangnya kepada mereka. Meski caranya salah. Kalau gak bodoh dan ceroboh kan bukan Hyukkie banget kan? Nah, karena itu Sungmin dan Donghae yang akan berperan banyak buat nyadarin Hyukkie *upss

dwiihae : yah pastinya muncul konflik lah chingu... hehe jangan bosan-bosan ya baca ff gaje saya ini gomawo

Guest : tentu saja rame chingu, castnya aja bejibun hehehe

Lyndaariezz : hehehe, ada rahasia diantara mereka chingu... nanti akan aku cerita secara perlahan-lahan ne?

merli. san. 7 : gomapta chingu ^^

Ellizabeth Kim : hehe, gapapa chingu yang penting chingu baca ff ini aja aku udah seneng ^^ Donghae iya tapi Sungmin nggak. Sungmin itu patner kerja sama Donghae.. nanti akan aku ceritakan deh kehebatan mereka satu persatu hehe

Lee's Child : ini juga kamu ya chingu? *nunjukin Elizabeth Kim wah maaf ya aku gak bisa jawab satu persatu abisnya aku bingung mau jawab apa *kaburrr bawa Changmin

niisaa9 : terus semangat ya chingu bacanya, gomapta ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Four Season's

Chapter 9

Tok-tok….

"masuk." ujar songsaenim yang sedang mengajar kelas keempat tokoh yeoja kita. Sungmin mengeryitkan dahinya ketika melihat patnernya itu memasuki kelasnya membawa ketiga namja masuk, yang keduanya tidak asing lagi dimatanya. Melihat ada keempat namja tampan memasuki kelas, membuat histeris bagi yeoja dan para uke disana menatap ketiganya dengan intens dan mupeng.

"siapa mereka Donghae-ssi?" tanya Kim Songsaenim sambil melirik ketiga namja tampan itu satu persatu.

"ah~ mereka murid-murid baru disini songsaenim. Park Songsaenim tadi menyuruhku membawa mereka kesini." Terang Donghae.

Kim Songsaenim mengangguk, ditatapnya ketiga namja itu lagi dan menyuruh Donghae untuk pergi. Donghae langsung mengiyakannya, tak lupa ia mengedipkan matanya kearah ketiga nonnanya dan Hyukkie. Yang disambut berlebihan oleh para yeoja dan uke disana. Yang dikira jika ketua osis yang rupawan itu mengedipkan matanya kemereka.

"sudah, tidak usah berisik. Kalian pikir kelas ini pasar huh? Kalian bertiga, perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing." Perintah Kim Songsaenim kepada ketiga namja itu.

Pertama, namja yang memiliki senyuman joker. Ia tersenyum menemukan targetnya itu menatapnya datar, "Choi Siwon imnida~ aku tidak akan berbasa-basi. Alasanku masuk kesekolah ini hanyalah Kim Kibum. Jadi akan kuperingatkan sekali dan tidak akan kuulangi, Kim Kibum adalah milikku dan kuharap tidak ada namja yang menyentuhnya jika tidak ingin berurusan denganku~" ujar namja itu memperkenalkan dirinya atau mengancam lebih tepatnya.

Glupp.. ini adalah reaksi namja-namja dikelas itu saat ditatap dengan intens oleh Siwon. Siapa yang tidak mengenal namja itu? Anak pengusaha dan model dari Choi Yunho dan Choi Jaejoong. Yang membuat mereka tidak habis pikir adalah. Bagaimana bisa namja yang dikenal dengan kesopanan dan kebaikannya itu berubah jika menyangkut tentang salah satu yeoja tercantik disana? Ada hubungan apa antara namja itu dengan Kim Kibum yang terkenal dingin namun cantik itu?

'hilang sudah satu yeoja cantik di sekolah ini.' batin seluruh namja itu nelangsa.

Kibum menatap Siwon dengan tatapan tak suka. Hey, siapa Siwon? Hanya pernah menolongnya sekali tanpa diminta dan merepotkannya tengah malam waktu itu, kenapa bisa begitu seenaknya masuk kedalam kehidupannya dan seenaknya mengklaim dirinya sebagai miliknya? 'dasar Chaebol manja yang bisanya menggunakan kekayaan keluarganya untuk mendapatkan yang ia inginkan. Huh!'

Namja yang kedua menatap suasana kelasnya sekilas dan menyeringai. Semua orang disana langsung bergidik melihatnya. Entah ilusi atau apa, mereka dapat melihat sebuah aura hitam menguar dari tubuh namja itu. "Cho Kyuhyun, dan dia milikku." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk Sungmin yang balik menyeringai menatapnya.

'dua yeoja cantik yang hilang.' Batin namja disana miris.

Kyuhyun duduk disamping kanan Sungmin dan langsung mengeluarkan PSP, memainkannya. Tidak berbeda dengan Sungmin yang sedari tadi memainkan laptopnya yang tersembunyi dibalik buku.

Dan yang terakhir, tidak ada reaksi dari namja itu. Dia diam dan menatap satu persatu orang disana dengan tatapan tajamnya. Banyak namja berstatus uke dan yeoja-yeoja menahan napasnya ditatap seperti itu. Kecuali keempat yeoja kita dan seseorang, seseorang yang menatap kejadian itu dengan datar. Seseorang yang berada disudut menyeringai menatap namja itu yang balas menatapnya.

"Wu Yi Fan, Kris." Ujarnya singkat. Dia berjalan sambil menatap yeoja yang menatapnya itu sekilas sebelum mendudukan dirinya disamping kiri Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun meliriknya.

'huh, tak kusangka jika kau benar-benar datang, Kris ge~'

~"~

"huahhh, Donghae lama~" teriak Eunhyuk frustasi. Kibum, Sungmin, dan Ryeowook menatapnya malas. Ayolah, Donghae hanya pergi memesan makanan mereka saja. Kenapa lebay sekali sih yeoja satu ini? Sedangkan kedua orang yang baru saja bergabung menatap yeoja monyet itu dengan maklum. Pasalnya, mereka juga merasakan hal yang serupa dengan yeoja itu. Siwon yang menatap Kibum yang kini sedang khyusuk membaca buku dan Kyuhyun yang menatap Sungmin yang kini sibuk dengan laptopnya, memeriksa harga saham. Benar-benar senasib bukan?

"bolehkah aku bergabung?" tanya seseorang bersuara baritone dari belakang Siwon. Kedatangan namja itu membuat Siwon menjerit kaget. Pasalnya aura yang dikeluarkan namja itu benar-benar dingin dan tidak bisa dirasakan, seperti didatangi roh halus. Hal itu membuat Siwon mengusap-usap tengkuknya sambil menatap namja itu horror.

"yak, siapa kau?" tanya Siwon sambil mendelik kepada namja berkepala besar itu.

Namja itu menatap Siwon dengan datar. Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Siwon. Ia malah mendekatkan dirinya kearah Siwon seakan-akan ingin menciumnya. Tentu saja itu membuat semua orang disana menatapnya horror kecuali Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, yang telah memegang handphonenya masing-masing mengharapkan sesuatu akan terjadi. Mereka berdua telah bersiap-siap menghidupkan aplikasi merekam (red : video) dihapenya.

Kejadian itu berlangsung dengan cepat, membuat semua orang dimeja itu termasuk Donghae yang baru saja datang menahan napasnya. Namja itu memegang philtrum Siwon dan meraba-rabanya dengan penuh khidmat. Sedangkan sang korban? Wajah Siwon memucat, tidak berkutik sama sekali. Mimpi apa dia semalam mengetahui philtrumnya yang kini sedang diraba-raba oleh namja yang tidak ia kenal, didepan Kibumnya pula? Ommo!

"hmm, philtrum yang bagus. Yak, mulai sekarang philtrummu kunobatkan sebagai philtrum favoritku, mohon bantuannya!" ujar namja itu puas.

Sedangkan, orang-orang disana menatapnya aneh. Apa ia katakana tadi? philtrum favorite? Apakah dia sudah gila? Dan lagi siapa namja yang baru datang ini?

"y… yesung oppa~" cicit Ryeowook menatap namja itu dengan merona diwajahnya. Ia tak menyangka jika namja itu kini berdiri dihadapannya. Rasanya ia sangat senang, tapi senyumanya hilang ketika namja itu malah mendekati Eunhyuk dan duduk disampingnya.

"aku duduk disini ya, Hyukkie?" tanya Yesung, tanpa menyadari kecanggungan yang terjadi. Dia tidak merasakan tatapan dari kedua kakak beradik yang menatapnya dengan cara yang berbeda. Sang kakak yang menatapnya terluka dan sang adik yang menatapnya tajam merasakan ada api yang membakar didirinya melihat sosok ia sukai berada disamping namja yang tak ia kenal.

'itukah yang namanya Yesung? Kenapa dia disamping Hyukkie? Kenapa pula dia juga memanggilnya dengan Hyukkie? Sok akrab!' batin Donghae menatap keduanya dengan tatapan tak suka.

Donghae berjalan kearah tempat duduk mereka berdua dan dengan sekali tarikan ia menyingkirkan tubuh Yesung kesamping. Dan dia langsung mengambil tempat disamping Eunhyuk dengan melirik Yesung tajam. "ini tempatku, itu tempatmu." Ujar Donghae dingin sambil menunjuk ketempat duduk yang kosong disamping Ryeowook.

Yesung yang tidak mengerti apa-apa, hanya mengikuti saja ucapan atau lebih tepat perintah dari namja berstatus ketua osis itu. Ia mengeluarkan senyuman konyolnya kearah Ryeowook. Sebenarnya, ia ingin sekali duduk disini. Hanya saja ia tak mungkin kan duduk disamping yeoja lain padahal disana ada yeojachingunya? Maka dari itu dia harus menelan harapannya itu dan menerima kenyataan. Akan tetapi, seakan dewi fortune dipihaknya. Ia ingin sekali berterima kasih dengan namja yang mengusirnya itu. Setidaknya, ia memiliki alasan bukan duduk disamping Ryeowook?

"oppa~" lirih Ryeowook menatap Yesung. Dia membalas senyuman Yesung dengan senyumannya. Ia sangat menyukai saat Yesung berada disampingnya. Meski ia heran kenapa Yesung tadi lebih memilih duduk dengan Hyukkie. Dia curiga, namun ditepisnya hal itu.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun-yang sudah diberitahu situsainya oleh Sungmin lewat hp- menatap kejadian itu dengan tatapan bingung. Mereka saling melirik satu sama lain. Seakan-akan ada telepati diantara mereka berdua yang saling menatap dengan ekspesi masing-masing.

'bagaimana ini Baby Ming?'

'entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu Kyu.'

'apakah kita harus membeberkan semuanya saja? agar kesalahpahaman ini cepat selesai.'

'andwaeeeee, hati Ryeowook itu rapuh. Ia pasti sangat terluka jika tahu Eunhyuk berpacaran dengan Yesung.'

'aisshh, aku tidak habis pikir. Apa sih yang dipikirkan oleh yeoja Donghae yang pabbo itu.'

'molla, dia kan memang bodoh.'

'tapi apakah kita memberitahukan Donghae? Setidaknya ia tidak akan kaget dan terluka.'

'andwaee, bukankah itulah yang paling menarik? Aku ingin sekali melihat namja itu sedikit terpuruk.'

'kau kejam Baby Ming!'

'jangan salahkan aku, Kyupil! Salahkan saja wajahnya yang sok itu. Aku kan ingin sekali melihat wajahnya yang seakan-akan bisa segalanya itu patah hati. Apakah kau tidak mau melihat itu?'

'tentu saja aku mau. Tapi apakah itu tidak terlalu kejam untuknya?'

'salahkan saja dia yang bodoh karena mencintai yeoja yang bodoh.'

'kali ini aku sependapat denganmu Baby Ming. Lagipula sepertinya ini sangat menarik, ketika bocah jenius itu patah hati, aku tidak sabar melihatnya.'

Mereka berdua menyeringai, berbagai macam rencana mereka susun dengan rapi. Sepertinya mereka lebih memilih membiarkan masalah ini menggantung begitu saja. melihat dan memastikan jika situasi didepannya itu tidak akan menjadi sangat rumit dan menyusahkan. Yah, bermain dengan objek manusia juga tidak terlalu membosankan bukan? Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan oleh sepasang evil itu.

Kibum menatap kejadian didepannya itu bosan, ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Akan tetapi, ia mencium gelagat yang mencurigakan dari aura yang teman-temannya keluarkan. Tapi ia hanya memerhatikannya saja, melihat tanpa membantu.

~"~

Tek tek tek, bunyi keyboard yang ditekan keras-keras, membuat Sungmin yang sedari tadi memeriksa isi proposal karyawannya, melirik Donghae yang kini mengetik dengan amarah yang terpacar dari wajahnya.

Didalam benak Donghae masih terbayang-bayang akan sosok namja berkepala besar yang telah berani mendekati Hyukki-Nya. Berkali-kali juga ia mengetik kata sandi dari sebuah password, selalu gagal.

"Hae-ah~ aku tahu kau cemburu. Akan tetapi jangan sampai kau bawa perasaanmu itu kedalam perkerjaan." Sahut Sungmin menahan tawa melihat kelakuan Donghae yang amat menggemaskan dimatanya. 'selalu seperti itu jika berhadapan dengan Hyukkie, dasar bocah.'

"aku tidak cemburu, nonna!" teriak Donghae yang berkali-kali menatap tulisan incorrect password di layar tersebut.

Sungmin mengulung senyumnya, ia merasakan dejavu. Donghae yang sekarang tak jauh berbeda dengan Donghae kecil yang selalu mengikutinya kemana-mana itu. Dimana Donghae kecil yang selalu mengembungkan pipinya kesal menahan tangis karena tidak diperbolehkan oleh nyonya Lee untuk bermain dengan Hyukkie. 'ah~ pemandangan yang bikin rindu.'

"aku sih tidak apa-apa, hanya saja kalau kau terus seperti itu, bisa-bisa situs itu terblokir gara-gara ulahmu, pabbo! Kau tidak mau membuatku marah kan?" Sungmin memberikan senyuman bunny smilenya disertai dengan seringai, menandakan jika Sungmin benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya.

Donghae mengangguk kepalanya cepat, ia lebih memilih untuk menyelesaikan permintaan dari Sungmin daripada merencakan pembunuhan terhadap namja berkepala besar itu. ia tahu jika Sungmin nonnanya itu akan berubah menjadi mengerikan jika sedang marah.

"ehm, nonna… boleh tidak aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Donghae takut-takut sambil mematikan laptopnya, sepertinya dia menyerah untuk membobol situs itu. 'sudahlah, kalau melakukannya dengah hati yang resah seperti ini, bukannya mendapat pujian malah mendapat terjangan dari yeoja ini.'

"menanyakan apa Hae-ah?" tanya Sungmin tanpa melihat kearah Donghae.

"apa kau mengetahui sesuatu mengenai hubungan Yesung sunbae dan Hyukkie?"

Sungmin menyeringai, inilah pertanyaan yang dia tunggu-tunggu dari Donghae. Diliriknya adik kesayangannya itu sok, "bukankah itu keahlianmu Hae-ah? Bukankah kau yang paling andal diantara kita bertiga dalam mencari sebuah informasi? Kau ingin mengejek statusmu sebagai hacker?"

Donghae mendengus, dia sudah menduga jika nonnanya satu ini sangat sulit memberikan jawaban tanpa pesanan yang ambigu dan mencela seperti itu, "nonna kan tahu, jika aku tidak mempunyai waktu untuk itu. Aku memiliki dua wajah, sebagai seorang hacker yang diincar didunia maya dan sebagai ketua osis miskin yang bahkan untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya saja harus berkerja sebagai kuli bangunan." Belanya.

"cih, makanya kan sudah kubilang, tinggalkan dunia miskinmu itu. Lagipula bukankah kau sudah memiliki lebih dari cukup kebutuhan dari perkerjaan rahasia kita?" cibir Sungmin membuat Donghae memutar bolamatanya kesal.

"yah, dan aku harus memakai alasan apa buat umma dan Wokkie umma tentang asal usul uang itu? mencuri?" ujarnya kesal.

"memang mencuri kan? Mencari kelemahan musuh dengan paksa tanpa harus baku hantam langsung dengan orang yang bersangkutan. Benar-benar licik."

"ini bukan licik nonna, tapi cerdas. Seorang pemimpin tidak akan terjun langsung kedalam sebuah medan perang. Ia terus duduk di singasananya memantau dari atas. Sama seperti kita~"

"ahhh, aku suka dengan ucapanmu itu, Hae-ah."

"dan nonna sendiri? Siapa sebenarnya Kyuhyun itu? bukankah kau bilang awal pertemuan kalian saat awal masuk sekolah? Kenapa perkembangan hubungan kalian menjadi secepat itu? Apa kau sudah mengetahui sesuatu tentangnya?"

Sungmin terdiam, "Aku sudah mencari seluruh data mengenainya. Dan hasilnya? Hanya indentitasnya sebagai hacker dengan nickname Marcus Cho saja yang aku tahu." Ujarnya menerawang.

"apa tidak akan berbahaya? Kau juga pernah bilang kan, jika sudah dua bulan ini dia terus menjadi stalkermu~ buat apa? Apa tujuannya?" tanya Donghae penasaran.

"karena sesuatu yang tidak bisa kuungkapkan sekarang Hae-ah." Celetuk seseorang dibelakang mereka, membuat Sungmin dan Donghae menoleh kebelakang. Mendapati seseorang namja yang masuk dengan santai dengan tatapan yang focus kearah benda segiempat ditangannya itu.

"lagipula Baby Ming, bukankah kita sudah tidak mempermasalahkannya? Ingat dengan pembicaraan kita waktu itu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin menyeringai tajam.

Donghae menatap mereka berdua dengan bingung, dia tidak tau apa yang sedang terjadi. Akan tetapi, dia sudah mengetahui ada sebuah perjanjian diantara mereka berdua yang tidak diketahui namja penggila ikan itu, "perjanjian apa? Yak, kenapa tidak ada yang membicarakannya denganku?"

Sungmin menghela napasnya, mengapa namja berambut ikal itu suka sekali memojoknya seperti ini sih? Benar-benar menyusahkan!

Flashback on

"awal pertemuan kita di musim semi awal pertama aku masuk kesekolah." Lirih yeoja manis itu sambil memperhatikan rintik-rintik hujan dari jendela itu, kebiasaanya.

"hn. Lalu?"

"kenapa saat itu kau menyeringai kepadaku? Apakah itu juga sudah kau rencanakan?" tanya Sungmin.

"…." Kyuhyun hanya diam memandangi punggung yeoja itu dengan kesiratan kerinduan yang amat dalam. 'kau lupa padaku, Baby Ming?'

Sungmin menhela napasnya berat, "kenapa kau tidak menjawab? Baiklah, pertanyaan kedua saat musim panas diperpustakaan. Bagaimana kau bisa berada disana? Apa kau mengikutiku?"

"ya, aku kan stalkermu~" ujar Kyuhyun lembut.

Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "kau pikir aku bodoh? Kalau kau memang stalkerku, seharusnya kau tidak sengaja memperlihatkan sosokmu seperti tadi. Seharusnya, kau bersembunyi agar tidak terlihat olehku. Memandangku dari jauh dan mengamatiku. Tapi itu tidak kau lakukan, seakan-akan menantangku untuk berhadapan langsung denganmu."

"apa aku harus memberikan alasanku padamu? Kalau aku tidak mau menjawab bagaimana?"

"maka aku akan terus menunggu sampai kau sendiri yang membuka mulut." Ucap Sungmin pasti.

Kyuhyun menyeringai, sepertinya tujuannya sebentar lagi tercapai tanpa harus membongkar indentitas dirinya. Sedikit ia bersyukur karena yeoja satu ini bukanlah orang yang memiliki watak tidak sabaran dan ingin tahu segala hal. Akan tetapi, sifat seperti inilah yang membuat dia sedikit berwaspada kepada sosok ini. 'sifatnya seperti ular, berpura-pura diam akan tetapi langsung menyergap saat melihat musuhnya lengah. Aku harus berhati-hati agar yeoja satu ini tidak menyerangku.'

.

.

.

.

"kalau begitu, jangan sungkan-sungkan denganku ya~ karena aku akan selalu menempelimu setiap waktu."

Flashback off

Sungmin berdecih, ia lupa akan perjanjiannya dengan Kyuhyun untuk yang satu itu. Dia sedikit terlena akan sikap namja itu memperlakukannya. Seharusnya ia tidak lengah, untuk saat ini dia harus menampilkan wajah pura-pura tidak tahu. 'Setelah itu, akan kukupas habis tentangmu, Marcus!'

~"~

"oppa, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu padamu?" tanya yeoja berambut sebahu yang dikuncir itu kepada namja disebelahnya.

Namja itu tersenyum, "apa itu Hyukkie?" tanyanya sambil mengelus-elus kepala yeoja itu dengan lembut. Membuat yeoja itu sedikit terbuai akan sikap namja itu.

"maukah oppa merahasiakan hubungan kita kepada yang lainnya?"

"wae? Ada apa dengan hubungan kita chagi?" tanya balik namja itu sambil mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"i… itu karena aku tidak enak dengan mereka. Tahu sendiri kan betapa protective nya mereka? Aku tidak ingin membuat mereka kecewa oppa karena telah memiliki hubungan dengan oppa." Ujar Eunhyuk yang menganggumi dirinya sendiri mendapatkan alasan yang menurutnya masuk akal.

"hmm, baiklah. Kalau itu maumu Hyukkie, lagian aku juga tidak mau kau dimarahi sahabat-sahabatmu karena aku." Jawab namja itu. 'aku juga belum sanggup membeberkan hubungan kita didepan Ryeowook, meski aku bertepuk sebelah tangan padanya.'

Flashback on

"yak, namja berkepala besar! Jangan kau tatapi seperti itu salah satu primadona sekolah kita. Kau bisa membuatnya takut dengan tatapan tajammu itu!" ujar namja bertubuh gembul sambil mengejek sahabatnya itu yang ketahuan sedang memandang seorang yeoja.

"aiissh, diamlah kau Shindong! Bilang saja kau iri padaku karena aku memiliki sesosok umma buat ddangkoma."

Namja yang dipanggil Shindong itu menatap namja itu aneh, apa hubungannya iri dan hewan peliharaannya yang berwarna hijau itu? dasar aneh!

"kau benar-benar menyukainya, Sungie?" tanya namja itu sambil melihat temannya itu yang tak henti-hentinya menganggumi kecantikan yeoja itu.

"ne, aku menyukainya. Tapi, eh siapa namja itu?" Yesung menatap sosok namja yang mendekati Ryeowook dengan tatapan tak suka. Hatinya berdenyut sakit. Ditatapnya pemandangan didepannya itu dengan tatapan yang terluka.

'Siapa namja itu? Kenapa dia begitu dekat dengan Ryeowook? Dan apa-apaan itu? kenapa Ryeowook tersenyum begitu manis padanya?'

"ah, namja itu namanya Kim Donghae, dia memang sangat dekat dengan Ryeowook. Dia namdo… eh, mau kemana kau Sungie?"

Yesung tidak mendegar penjelasan Shindong lebih lanjut, ia tidak mau merasakan sakit lebih dari ini. Dan untuk pertama kali itulah ia patah hati. Ia berlari kencang tanpa disadari berhenti ditempat biasanya dia bernyanyi. Ia pun melampiaskan rasa sakit itu dengan nyanyian. Tapi tak pernah disangkanya jika saat itu dia akan bertemu dengan penganggum rahasianya. Yang selama ini ia kira Ryeowook. Meski bukan yeoja itu, Yesung tidak akan melepas genggaman itu. karena ia tidak ingin kehilangan lagi sosok orang yang ia sayangi. Karena itu, " maukah kau menjadi yeojachinguku…

.

.

.

.

"Eunhyuk-ssi?~"

Flashback Off

Yesung tersenyum miris mengingatnya, dia tahu jika apa yang ia lakukan ini adalah sebuah pelarian. Akan tetapi dia terlalu takut. Takut yang ia sendiri tidak tahu karena apa?

"oppa~" panggil Eunhyuk membuat Yesung tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menatap Eunhyuk, tiba-tiba saja ia teringat akan sesuatu. Ia merasa begitu familiar dengan wajah yang menyingkirnya tadi.

"Hyukkie~ bolehkah aku juga menanyakan sesuatu?" tanya Yesung.

"boleh, apa itu?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"kalau boleh tahu, namja yang duduk disebelahmu itu siapa?"tanya Yesung sambil memperhatikan kegugupan Eunhyuk yang mendengarnya.

"ehm, dia… dia namanya Kim Donghae oppa, adik dari temanku Kim Ryeowook." Jawab Eunhyuk.

Seperti disambar petir, Yesung membulatkan mulutnya kaget. Ternyata apa yang ia pikirkan selama ini salah paham saja. Ryeowooknya belum pernah dimiliki oleh siapapun. Dan bagaimana bisa dia mencemburui adik dari yeoja yang disukainya itu. Apalagi kini dia memacari sahabat dari yeoja yang ia cintai itu.

Dalam sekejap saja, Yesung merutuki dirinya begitu bodoh. Bagaimana bisa ia membuat kesimpulan sendiri tanpa mengetahui fakta yang ada. Lalu bagaimana bisa ia lepas dari situasi ini? jujur saja, ia tidak memiliki sama sekali perasaan kepada yeoja manis disampingnya ini. Tapi, dia bisa apa? Dia mencintai Ryeowook namun takut melukai Eunhyuk.

'apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang Yesung pabbo?'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued

Huwaaa.. entah kenapa aku membuat ff ini menjadi begitu rumit ne? Banyak sekali review-review yang kudapat merasa kebingungan dengan cerita yang kubuat ini. secomplicated itukah chingu? tapi mian, aku tidak akan mengubah cara tulisanku ini, karena ini sudah kurencanakan dari awal. Disini juga cast-nya masih banyak yang belum kukeluarin dan konflik-konflik antar mereka dan keluarga mereka juga belum aku ceritakan secara detail. Ini aja mereka baru bertemu secara bersama karena selama ini aku membuatnya secara individu-individu kan? Maka dari itu, mian ya kalau kalian pada bingung.. aku akan mencoba menulisnya dengan alur lambat agar kalian enjoy membacanya. Dan terakhir, gomawo sudah mau membaca fanfic abal-abalku satu ini.

Oh, iya satu lagi… aku lupa chingu untuk menjelaskan apa itu system backdoor program. Dichapter kemaren aku udah seenaknya cas-cis-cus tentang system itu sampai-sampai lupa mengartikannya. Hehehe… aku dimarahi namjachinguku gara-gara itu, katanya keteledoranku itu benar-benar tingkat akut. Maka dari itu, aku akan menjelaskan sedikit tentang backdoor program itu.

**Backdoor program itu, adalah progam yang berjalan pada sebuah komputer tanpa diketahui orang-orang yang mengoperasikan komputer tersebut, atau istilahnya berjalan dibelakang program lain. Program backdoor biasanya dipakai oleh para hacker untuk masuk kekomputer orang lain. Dengan program backdoor, seorang hacker dapat menjalankan komputer orang lain dari jarak jauh, dan melakukan operasi yang sama persis dengan berkerja didepan komputer tersebut.** Nah, udah jelas belum? Istilahnya kaya mengendalikan sebuah program dari jarak jauh gitu chingu.

Minhyunni1318 : ah mian ya karena selalu terlambat up date, aku merasa bersalah dengan chingu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku betul-betul sulit mencari waktu dan situasi untuk mempublishkan ff ini. Semoga untuk kedepannya, saya lebih bisa membagi waktu dan gomapta buat reviewnya.

Dwiihae : dia salah satu orang yang berhubungan dengan si 'dia' yang selalu dibicarakan oleh KyuMinHae chingu dan salah satu pembuat konflik hehe. Gomapta chingu

Kang Shin Ah : mian chingu, ne saya akan berusaha untuk kedepannya agar lebih cepat mengupdate ff ini. Gomapta chingu

Km137 : Sungmin itu bukan peramal tapi jenius membaca situasi. Klimaks darimananya chingu? ini aja baru ngumpul cast-cast utamanya. Istilahnya baru pengenalan chingu. Masih jauh banget kalau kesitu. Gomapta reviewnya

Merli. san. 7 : hehe, nanti aku buat flashback tentang Donghae secara detail. Ini memang kubuat samar-samar dulu chingu. Ne, saya akan berusaha agar gak lama ngupdatenya. Gomapta chingu

Elizabeth Kim : hehe, ini masih permulaannya loh chingu. Konflik yang sesungguhnya belum aku keluarin loh *smirk* yaa, aku gak bisa kasih tau ke chingu siapa si 'dia' itu. Karena si 'dia' itu salah satu konflik diantara mereka nanti. Gomapta chingu

Lyndaariez : iya, banyak misteri tentang Kangteuk disini. Dan aku masih malas ngeceritainnya *kaburr*. Tapi nanti dichapter-yang nggak tau yang keberapa- akan kuceritakan. Alasan? Disini udah dijelasin kan alasannya? Pertama pengen kasih Hyukkie hadiah dengan kerja kerasnya sendiri. Kedua untuk menutupi indentitasnya dari keluarga dan teman-temannya chingu, termasuk Hyukkie. Terakhir dia juga sebenarnya sangat membenci dengan kegiatan rahasianya itu. –sst, yang alasan terakhir itu bocoran ya? Jangan kasih tau siapa-siapa loh! Karena ada sesuatu dengan itu nanti- Gomapta chingu

Kim- jung- Hyewon : wah, sabar ya chingu.. satu-satu :") cast-nya banyak soalnya. Gomapta chingu

Qaizeah : gimana dengan chapter ini chingu? Gomapta chingu

ChoiMerry-chan: Wah, sedikit lagi anda benar. Kan disini posisi Yunho appanya Siwon chingu. Jadi gak mungkin dia. Mian ya? Gomapta chingu

UAR : haha nggak papa chingu. Ne, memang kubuat alur cepet chingu sebab aku akan membuat sedikit flashback dalam potongan-potongan cerita disitu. Jadi kesannya cepet ya? Gomapta chingu


	10. Chapter 10

Four Season's

Chapter 10

"Aku tidak tahu apapun tentangmu, tapi kau selalu membuatku bergairah untuk menguak teka-teki yang kau berikan padaku."- Sungmin

"Jangan pernah menampakkan kelemahanmu pada kawan, karena hal tersebut bisa menjadi serangan telak jika dia berbalik menjadi lawan." –Eunhyuk

"Aku percaya pada teman-temanku, karena aku yakin mereka akan selalu disampingku dan mendukungku." – Ryeowook

"Aku takut untuk menerima, kau datang disaat aku telah terluka. Membuka kembali luka yang menganga dihatiku yang paling dalam."-Kibum

"Four Season's"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_hyungie~" panggil seorang namja berambut ikal pada orang yang dipanggil hyungie itu, yang kini sedang menatap pemandangan dari jendela, melihat rintik-rintik hujan yang kini sedang mengguyur kota Seoul._

"_Yo Kyunnie~ kau sudah pulang?" tanya namja itu sambil memberikan senyuman yang sangat lembut dari bibirnya yang unik itu._

_Namja yang dipanggil Kyunnie atau yang kita ketahui sekarang bernama Kyuhyun, mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Dia sangat marah pada sosok Hyung-nya itu yang memiliki umur setahun lebih tua darinya. Kyuhyun benar-benar ngambek padanya._

"_Hyungie jahat!" serunya sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal._

_Namja itu tersenyum geli, dia benar-benar menyukai ekspresi dari namdongsaeng-nya itu. Benar-benar imut dimatanya. "Wae?" tanyanya pura-pura polos._

_Kyuhyun memukul lengan namja itu dengan keras, sedikit membuantnya sedikit terhuyung kesamping. Sontak hal itu membuat Kyuhyun panic._

"_Hyungie~ Gwechanayo?" tanya cemas._

_Namja itu meringis menatap adiknya, ia tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala adiknya yang kini tingginya hampir menyamai dirinya. Dia mengangguk menenangkan, "Gwechana~"_

"_Hyungie sih, bikin Kyuhyun marah!"_

"_Wae?"_

"_Tentu saja karena hyungie tidak bilang-bilang akan kemari, eoh?"_

_Namja itu mengangguk-angguk, dirangkulnya adiknya itu sayang, "Habis Kyunnie sama sekali tidak menjengukku." Rajuk namja itu._

_Kyuhyun terdiam, dia menundukkan kepalanya. "Bukannya tidak mau hyunggie, tapi tidak bisa~" lirih Kyuhyun._

_Namja itu menatap Kyuhyun sendu. Dia tahu masalah yang terjadi antara adiknya itu dengan orang tuanya. Maka dari itu, dia lebih memilih untuk diam dan tidak membantu. Terlalu pengecut dengan masalah yang dihadapi oleh namdongsaengnya itu._

"_Mian~"_

_Kyuhyun mengangguk, dalam sekejap wajah murung yang ditunjukkan oleh Kyuhyun itu berubah menjadi seringaian yang dibalas balik oleh seringaian namja yang dipanggil hyung itu._

"_Lalu, bisakah Hyungie menceritakan sedikit pertualangan kakak kabur dari rumah sakit sekarang?"_

"_Hehe, aku mengelabui suster Huang untuk kemari. Aku bilang ingin ketaman dan saat dia lengah… aku langsung keluar dari sana dengan melompati pagar rumah sakit sana yang tidak seberapa itu." terang namja itu mengebu-ngebu._

_Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendengar cerita dari hyungienya itu. Bisa dibayangkannya, sekarang pastilah para dokter dan suster disana kalang kabut mengetahui pasien VIP mereka kabur dari pengawasannya. Dan Kyuhyun membenarkan dengan pasti jika saat ini suster muda bermarga Huang itu akan diberikan sanksi atas kenakalan hyungienya itu._

"_Wah, rumah barumu ini benar-benar suram Kyunnie~ benar-benar mencerminkan dirimu." Ujar namja itu tiba-tiba dan sangat blak-blakan._

_Kyuhyun tersenyum maklum, "Tentu saja selain aku siapa lagi yang akan menyukai tempat seperti ini? Aku membelikannya dengan harga yang murah."_

"_Enak saja mengatai rumahmu yang keren ini. Siapa yang bilang tidak ada yang menyukai rumahmu ini? Aku menyukainya~" _

_Namja itu pun beranjak dari tempat itu, dijelajahinya rumah tanpa sekat dan dinding -benar tak habis pikir dengan apa yang dipikir namdongsaengnya itu. Bagaimana bisa kamar, ruang tamu, ruang keluarga, dan dapur disatukan seperti ini? untung saja kamar mandinya tertutup, walau hanya ditutupi dengan sentuhan gorden saja. _

_Namja itu berdecak mengangumi interior rumah tersebut, disebelah kiri terdapat sebuah kamar tidur yang hanya terdiri dari kasur, lemari kecil, rak buku, dan meja belajar yang hanya terisi oleh laptop dan beberapa perangkat-perangkat lunak yang menghiasinya. Dan disamping kamar itu, langsung berhadapan dengan dapur yang dibatasi oleh sebuah mini bar yang dimana diatasnya tergantung gelas-gelas Kristal yang berkilauan dan mejanya yang berisi makanan-makanan ringan, berupa macam-macam cokelat dan biscuit. Namja itu menatap toples-toples yang berisi makanan itu lama._

_Ditatapnya intens dapur tersebut dengan benar-benar khidmat, tidak ada yang khusus dari dapur tersebut, hanya peralatan dapur semestinya dan kulkas. Tanpa dikomando lagi, dibukanya kulkas itu dan mendesah kecewa, didalam kulkas itu hanya berisi beberapa minuman kaleng dan wine, mengingat adiknya itu yang menggilai minuman satu itu. sebenarnya, ia sebelas dua belas dengan namdongsaengnya itu. Namun, penyakit yang ia miliki membuatnya harus menahan hasrat untuk tidak mencicipi minuman itu._

_Dia berjalan dari dapur itu dengan sedikit menatap tajam kearah Kyuhyun yang tersenyum remeh, ia tahu apa yang kini tengah dipikirkan oleh hyung-nya itu. "Tidak ada hyung. Kalaupun ada siapa pula yang mau memasakinya? Kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana kemampuanku dalam hal itu."_

_Namja itu mencibir, lalu ia telusuri ruang tamu yang mencakup sebagai ruang keluarga itu. Temapt itu ditempati ditengah-tengah rumah. Posisinya benar-benar sangat strategis. Namja itu tahu jika sofa dan meja diruangan itu bukanlah benda-benda yang terlalu bermerk. Tapi karena tidak ada kesan khusus itulah membuat tempat itu enak dibuat sebagai tempat untuk bercakap-cakap. Dia menduduki sofa itu dan membuka chanel tv yang berada diseberang dapur. Dia membelakangi Kyuhyun yang kini tengah menatap hyungnya itu sendu._

"_Terkadang, aku benar-benar iri padamu Kyunnie~" ujar namja itu tanpa menatap Kyuhyun._

"_Hm." Kyuhyun hanya mengumam tak jelas, membalikkan badannya dan memandang pemandangan diluar yang lebih menyenangkan menurutnya._

"_Saking irinya, sempat terpikir rasa ingin membunuhmu. Sayang, perasaan sayangku sebagai hyung membuatku urung melakukan itu."_

"_Aku tahu, karena aku juga merasakan hal yang sama."_

_Namja itu menolehkan badannya, "Kau membenciku?" tanya namja itu seperti mengejek._

"_Saking bencinya, sempat terpikir rasa ingin mencekikmu sampai mati. Sayang, perasaan sayangku sebagai namdongsaengmu membuatku urung melakukan itu." jawab Kyuhyun sambil mencuri ucapan dari hyungnya itu._

_Namja itu berjalan dan merangkul Kyuhyun dari belakang, "Benarkah? Apa yang kau benci dari tubuhku yang rusak ini Kyu?"_

"_Lalu apa yang kau irikan dari kehidupannku yang tak pernah dianggap ini Hyung?" balas Kyuhyun._

_Namja itu menatap namdongsaengnya itu lembut, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya keceruk leher Kyuhyun. Mecari keamanan._

"_Setidaknya aku bisa berpikiran dan bertindak bebas sepertimu, tanpa adanya ikut campur dari orang-orang itu. Aku ingin bebas Kyu, sepertimu~"lirihnya._

_Kyuhyun tertawa dengan sangat keras, tawanya saat itu seperti mengejek. Wajah aslinya terbuka, dia memandang hyungnya itu tajam, setelah menyingkirkan tubuh hyungnya itu darinya. Dapat dilihatnya wajah shock itu yang detik berikutnya menjadi senyum kembali. Senyuman dengan topeng._

"_Mwo? Bukannya harusnya aku yang iri Hyung? Setidaknya ka uterus yang selalu diperhatikan. Yang selalu dianggap anak emas. Sedangkan aku? Mereka menatapku seolah-olah telah melahirkan anak iblis. Aku bahkan diusir dari rumah~ apa salahku?" jerit Kyuhyun keras._

_Namja itu terdiam, dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya. Kyuhyun melihat itu dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal. Menatap hyungnya itu dengan bingung, "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanyanya dingin tanpa memangilnya dengan sebutan Hyung._

_Namja itu memperlihatkan sebuah foto, dalam foto tersebut terdapat dirinya dan seorang yeoja yang tersenyum manis menghadap kamera. Kyuhyun menatap foto itu lama, terhinoptis dengan pemandangan yang dia lihat. Sesosok yeoja manis sekaligus cantik yang memamerkan senyumannya dari bibir merahnya._

"_Nuguya?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran, seakan-akan lupa jika sedetik yang lalu mereka sedang bertengkar. Namja itu tersenyum, ia mengelus kepala Kyuhyun-nya sayang. Ditatapinya adiknya itu dengan tatapan sayang bercampur benci menjadi satu. Entahlah hatinya sangat bimbang dengan keberadaan adiknya itu._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Yeojachinguku, namanya Lee Sungmin. Dia adalah VINE ~"_

.

.

.

.

.

Namja itu tersenyum lirih, dia menatap foto using itu lama. Tanpa sadar, tetesan-tetesan air mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Masih teringat jelas, setelah mengatakan itu. Hyungnya pergi, bukan kembali kerumah sakit, bukan pergi ketempat orang-orang itu, dan juga bukan ketempat yeoja itu. Hyungnya itu pergi, pergi dari kehidupan mereka. Pergi tanpa jejak.

Dielusnya foto itu dengan sayang, perasaan sesal menguar dihatinya. Tak seharusnya ia mengucapkan kata-kata sekasar itu. Tak seharusnya ia mengeluarkan unek-unek yang selalu dia simpan itu. Tak seharusnya ia membuka topengnya sendiri didepan hyungnya itu.

"Kau dimana hyungie? Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan diluar sana?"

~"~

Yesung menatap langit-langit kamarnya kosong. Pikirannya kalut saat ini, ia benar-benar menyesali perbuatannya yang bodoh itu. Tidak seharusnya ia bertindak gegabah seperti itu. Tak seharusnya dia tergesa-gesa seperti itu. Dan lihatlah hasil dari perbuatan itu, bukan hanya kehilangan sosok yeoja dicintainya. Dia juga membuat yeoja terluka karenanya. Dia membuat status yang sangat rumit sekarang.

"Hhh, brengsek kau Yesung!" teriak Yesung keras, dia mengenggam sprei kasur itu kuat. Setetes air mata keluar dari matanya, dan ia mengigit bibirnya keras hingga berdarah. Ia kesal, ia kesal dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia memukul-mukul kepalanya berkali-kali. Merutuki perbuatannya yang pabbo itu. Dia benar-benar kesal tanpa menyadari jika ada sosok yeoja berada diujung pintu kamarnya. Menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"O-oppa~"cicit yeoja itu, sontak membuat Yesung menghentikan perbuatannya itu. Ditatapinya sosok itu dengan pandanga tak percaya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?"tanya Yesung tak percaya. Yeoja itu tetap berdiri dengan takut-takut. Ia takut akan pandangan dingin yang diberikan Yesung padanya. Tapi, ia tetap memantapkan hatinya dan menghiraukan perasaan malu yang kini menghinggapinya. Ia pandangi wajah Yesung itu lembut.

"Bukannya kau sudah berjanji mentraktiku eskrim oppa? Aku menagih janjimu sekarang."

~"~

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Kibum kepada sosok yang sedari tadi terus berdiri didepan rumahnya sejak pagi.

Namja itu hanya tersenyum, memperlihatkan kedua dimplenya yang menggoda. "Kenapa? Tidak boleh?" tantangnya.

Kibum geram, ia tidak suka jika diganggu seperti ini. Apakah untuk hidup dengan tenang itu adalah sesuatu yang sulit? Mengapa namja didepannya ini selalu menganggunya? Apa salahnya?

"Tentu saja TIDAK, apa kau tidak tahu jika apa yang kau lakukan ini sama seperti penguntit?" sindir Kibum agar namja ini menyadari ketidaknyamananya.

"Oh, baguslah kalau begitu. Jadi, aku tidak perlu bersusah payah lagi untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu. Karena aku sangat yakin jika kau mengetahuinya." Balas namja itu yang tidak jera ataupun sakit hati dihina sedemikian rupa itu.

Kibum mengerang, ia benar-benar menyerah menghadapi tingkah namja aneh didepannya itu. Ia benar-benar tak habis piker dengan cara pikir namja itu yang terkesan menggelikan baginya. Suka? Dia pikir dengan apa yang ia lakukan sekarang, Kibum akan membalas perasaannya? Benar-benar bodoh!

"Bummie, sepertinya cuaca hari ini sangat mendukung untuk kencan, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?" ajak namja itu tidak menyerah.

Kibum mendengus, ia tidak perduli jika cuaca hari ini cerah atau tidak. Yang penting baginya adalah memikirkan cara agar namja didepannya itu menghilang dihadapannya, hanya itu.

Tapi, sepertinya dewi fortuna memang ingin bermain-main dengan nasib yeoja cantik itu. Tanpa meminta persetujuan darinya. Dengan sekenanya, namja itu yang bernama Choi Siwon, langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Kibum dan pergi dari rumah kecil itu. Tanpa memperdulikan protesan dan bentakan yang keluar dari bibir semerah darah itu.

"Yakk, lepaskan aku kuda!" ronta yeoja cantik itu, mendengar panggilan yang diberikan oleh Kibum. Siwon langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang Kibum kesal sambil mengembungkan pipinya, berupaya untuk aegyo.

"Yakk, kenapa kau memanggilku dengan sebutan hewan berkaki empat itu? Jelas-jelas aku lebih tampan dari hewan itu~"rajuk Siwon.

Kibum melongo, ayolah raut wajah Siwon kini terlihat lucu dimatanya. Bagaimana mungkin namja dewasa dan sewibawa Siwon, meski memiliki sisi egois dan kekanakan bersikap seperti itu. Hal itu langsung meruntuhkan image Siwon dimata Kibum ketika melihat ekspresi yang dikeluarkannya.

"Huahahaha, ekspresi macam apa itu? Kau pikir dengan aegyomu itu, kau menjadi terlihat imut? Hahaha, berkacalah Choi Siwon bahkan aegyo Kyuhyun terlihat lebih baik daripada itu."ejek Kibum tanpa bisa menghentikan tawanya. Ia benar-benar geli hingga memegang perutnya. Jujur saja, mulut Kibum terasa pegal sekali karena untuk pertama kalinya ia bisa tertawa selepas itu. Biasanya, dia hanya tersenyum tipis saja jika menanggapi hal-hal yang lucu dimatanya.

Melihat ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Kibum itu, sontak wajah Siwon memerah karena senang bercampur bahagia. Ia senang karena akhirnya Kibum mau berbicara dengannya tanpa adanya paksaan darinya dan dia tidak membentaknya seperti biasa, dan ia bahagia karena akhirnya dia bisa membuat yeoja didepannya itu memberikan ekspresi yang selama ini ia mimpikan tapi takut untuk membayangkannya. Tapi, prepesi itu menghilang dan menjadi sesuatu hal yang benar-benar indah. Kibum tersenyum, ah ani… lebih tepatnya tertawa. Ia tertawa untuknya, untuk Choi Siwon.

"Sudah dua kali aku melihatmu tertawa Bummie, kupikir aku tidak dapat melihatnya lagi dan menganggap yang pertama adalah sesuatu keajaiban dalam hidupku. Tapi, kali ini kau kembali tertawa untukku dan aku benar-benar merasakan kebahagian itu. Bolehkan aku berharap untuk satu itu, Bummie? Maukah kau tertawa hanya untukku?" ucap Siwon membuat Kibum terdiam, wajahnya memandang Siwon dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit diartikan.

~"~

"Bagaimana? Apa yang bisa kau dapat ketika melihat dari mereka?" Tanya seorang yeoja cantik yang memiliki tubuh bak model, membuat seluruh namja disana sesekali meliriknya. Membayangkan jika yeoja itu menjadi miliknya. Sayang, teman didepannya itu juga tidak kalah memesonanya darinya dengan setelan casual menghiasi wajah orientalnya.

"Hmm, aku pikir ketiga temannya itu bukanlah masalah yang sulit. Akan tetapi, aku benar-benar tidak bisa mendekatinya. Lebih tepatnya tidak punya cela karena penjagaannya benar-benar ketat. Aku tidak tahu jika disampingnya, ia memiliki kedua anjing yang benar-benar buas!" terang namja tampan itu sambil menyeruput kopi hitam yang ia pesan itu.

"Kedua namja itu bernama Kim Donghae dan Cho Kyuhyun."jawab yeoja cantik itu.

Dahi namja itu berkerut, "Kyuhyun? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu, tapi dimana?" namja itu melirik yeoja itu meminta jawaban.

"Apakah kau lupa? Jika si 'VINE' memiliki adik yang seperti duplikatannya. Adik yang selalu mengikutinya dan sangat membencinya." Yeoja cantik itu menyeringai, mata pandanya menyipit dan tenggelam dalam eye smile yang ia cipta itu. Benar-benar cantik sekaligus menyeramkan.

Mata namja itu melotot kaget, seakan tidak percaya. "Jadi… maksudmu Cho Kyuhyun adalah adiknya? Astaga, bukankah itu adalah hal yang sangat merepotkan? Kau tahukan jika itu bisa saja menganggu rencana kita?"

"Tenanglah Kris, aku sudah menanyakannya pada VINE dan ia bilang tidak apa-apa, selama kita tidak mengacau rencananya."

"Hmm, lalu bagaimana dengan Kim Donghae itu? Apakah kau juga mengetahui siapa dia?" Tanya namja tampan bernama Kris itu.

Yeoja cantik itu menggeleng, tapi tiba-tiba saja ia merasa geram dan tanpa sadar mengenggam cangkir ditangannya hingga retak. "Aku tidak tahu siapa dia, tapi dia berhasil mengacaukan system yang kubuat dengan susah payah itu seperti membalikkan telapak tangan."

Kris menatap sosok didepannya itu menyeringai. "Jadi kau tertarik dengan namja itu, Tao-er~"ucapnya menatap sosok yeoja didepannya itu yang sedang menggeram marah.

"Tentu saja, aku benar-benar tertarik hingga ingin menghancurnya!"desisnya tajam.

To be continued


End file.
